


The Newlydeads

by artysmartypigfarty, Beetlelyds



Category: Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Beetlejuice References, F/M, Multi, Musicalbabes, beetlebabes, beetlejuicethemusical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artysmartypigfarty/pseuds/artysmartypigfarty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beetlelyds/pseuds/Beetlelyds
Summary: RP logs from a very long but very fun role-play BeetleLyds and I have been working on for a bit. I'll post logs after they've been cleaned up. As it is an RP the perspective changes between characters frequently which can be confusing to read at times. If that's not your jam don't read.Set in musical!verse starting after the events of the show, this rp follows our favorite pair of Newlyweds as they settle into their first year of marriage. There's no major plot at work, but there's plenty of fluff and smut! Enjoy!
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz, Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Pollen Problem pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> BeetleLyds had the original idea for this segment!
> 
> Beetlejuice goes messing around in the Netherworld market, unintentionally coming across a substance that presents an even greater challenge in controlling his natural impulses.

After Beetlejuice and Lydia’s strictly ‘green card’ marriage, Beetlejuice had realized he had nowhere to go in the netherworld, so he came back to the Deetz/Maitland household begging to be let in. After some help from Lydia, eventually, the others caved, and he was allowed to stay. As the only one that could travel to and from the Netherworld, he’d often go on day trips to bring some stuff back for Lydia or just see what was going on in his absence. Today he had stumbled across a market that he’d never seen before. It was mainly a bunch of junk people had brought from the living world nothing too interesting, until one shop caught his eye. It was tended to by a ghostly purple woman who smiled at him as he approached. He sifted through her stuff before holding up a bag of a sparkly pink powder. His nose wrinkled up as he inspected it, but the ghostly shopkeeper snatched it out of his hand. 

“Hey! I was looking at that,” he grumbled, reaching out for it. 

“You don’t want it,” the women deadpanned, turning away from him. Beetlejuice stood there stunned but decided to appear around behind her and snatch it back, but the second he was behind her, she grabbed him by the throat.“So you know what this is?” She asked, holding him tight, 

Beetlejuice shook his head. She rolled her eyes “This is ground incubus horn, in the wrong hands it can have incredible consequences” she scolded him. 

“Yeah, whatever gimme” Beetlejuice met the statement with a roll of his eyes he reached out again, but the other ghost caught his hand. 

“You want it so bad? Then take it,” she glared daggers at him before blowing it into his face. She instantly dropped him, and he fell to his knees, coughing, feeling it spread through his body. He felt odd but was just about ready to kick the crap out of the woman before he got a message from Lydia. Oh yeah, he’d probably been gone all day. She was probably wondering where he was.

…

When Lydia returned home from school, she was not surprised to find her demonic husband missing. He often occupied himself by popping over to the Netherworld while she was away, it was the less harmful alternative to his other preferred activity of tormenting the Deetzlands. True, his pranks had lost their murderous flair and were usually meant in good fun. They often did nothing to incur a positive relationship with the adults who still had mixed feelings on his return. 

Lydia entered her bedroom and tossed her book bag into the corner. She crossed the room to sit on the bed, pulling out the only method she had to get a hold of him in the Netherworld. The Ouija board spread on her lap. She began waited for it to get his attention. Her fingers lazily moved the planchette over the words, “where r u?”

…

Beetlejuice struggled to his feet. His whole body feeling taut. He concentrated enough to get through to Lydia. 

‘I’m coming’ was all he had the strength to spell out for her. Shaking himself off, he checked his body for damage, so far so good his whole body still felt… odd. He couldn’t quite figure out what it was precisely just some underlying itch. He shrugged it off. He was probably just horny, but then again, he always was. He stumbled to find the closest mirror and climbed through stumbling out into Lydia’s bedroom. He quickly dusted himself off and sprung to his feet, 

“Heya Babes, what’d I miss?”

…

Lydia felt the planchette move and spell out his response. Smiling, she transferred the board from her lap to the bed in case he said anything else. She waited patiently for him to arrive and was pleased she didn’t have to wait long before he stumbled out of the mirror.

“Another completely pointless and boring day of school,” she replied as she stood to walk over to him “You're a bigger mess than usual, what were you up to?” She asked, brushing off his shoulder.

…

Beetlejuice laughed it off when her hand brushed his shoulder “I’m fine babes, ran into this lady at a market we had a… confrontation, but no one was hurt!” He stood proudly. He could still feel that underlying tingle in his body. It felt like it was getting stronger, but he didn’t want to worry Lydia about it. He felt something on his forehead and reached up to scratch it. Wait, was that sweat? He couldn’t sweat, well he hadn’t before. He wiped his and on his pants and jumped onto Lydia’s bed. “Anyway, what’s the plan for tonight, babes” he stretched out on her bed.

…

Lydia raised a brow at him “sure, just a little misunderstanding, I assume?” her lips turned up in a smirk. She knew it was near impossible not to wreak havoc where ever he went, but it was usually fun to watch. She gave him an odd look as he wiped his brow, he seemed off, then again he hardly ever seemed normal, so perhaps she was just imagining things. 

“I don’t have one yet,” she admitted going to slip out of her shoes. She hadn’t changed from her school uniform just yet, but freeing herself from the patent leather flats was the first step. Her feet didn’t feel at home in shoes she couldn’t curb stomp a man in. 

“Brewster was terrible today...but that's pretty normal, she mysteriously lost all the photos I submitted for the newspaper” she offered “I guess she’s having some party tonight...like only the coolest people are allowed to attend” she imitated the blonde. Her eyes took on a twinkle of mischief, “what would you say to bringing some entertainment to the event?” 

…

Beetlejuice's eyes lit up at the mention of the party “Now ya talkin babes!” He jumped up off the bed and paced back and forth in excitement. So many ways to mess with the Brewster kid, “So whattya thinking?” 

He transformed into a giant snake coiling around Lydia gently “giant monst-“ he was cut off mid-sentence as another wave of the tingling feeling shot through him stronger again this time. He dropped his snake form and feel to his knees white Lydia rushing over to him looking concerned “I’m fine babes really” he stood up brushing himself off and shaking his head to push aside the tingle “anyway just give the word and we can mess with that little brat anyway you want”’’

…

Lydia giggled as he coiled around her in his snake form. She steadied her breathing anticipating him to squeeze her like he usually did, but it never came. Instead, he dropped to his knees, looking confused. “Beej? You sure?” she raised her brow in disbelief. 

She knelt next to him, where he dropped to the floor, shaking her head at him when he insisted he was fine. When he assured her again she shrugged “alright” she started to pace thinking of his plan “I’m thinking we wait till the party is in full swing...then drop some pranks there...a few snakes bugs...scares? Oh! We could put your head in the punch bowl!” she looked to him, hoping he’d agree. “What do you think?”

…

Beetlejuice smiled. This is why he loved her. She was as enthusiastic about scares as he was. He cracked his neck and wrapped his arm around her waist, dipping her down as she giggled. Placing kisses down her throat and nuzzling into her shoulder. He took one of her hands and placed it in his hair, purring happily as she scratched it. “Ok game plan time” he stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a handful of snakes and bugs, he picked one of the biggest bugs and stuffed it in his mouth “I’ve been saving up these for the perfect time” he raised his eyebrows at her grinning.

…

She gave a delighted squeak of surprise as he dipped her down. Kisses trailing down her neck and mussing the collar of her school shirt. She didn’t need much encouragement to put her hands in his hair, she knew how fond he was of the move. Her black nails scratched against his scalp, and she moved to kiss him when he presented the handful of creatures. 

“Perfect,” she hissed, breaking away to look at them. Planting another kiss on his cheek, she giggled as he popped one of the insects into his mouth. “What a good party guest, bringing an appetizer to share...Delia would be so proud” she reached for one of the snakes in his hand, urging it to crawl along her hand and start to wrap around her wrist before going to place it on his shoulder. “Let me change first…” she stepped back from him, going to unbutton her blouse as she walked to her closet intent on finding something more fashionably macabre than the schoolgirl uniform she was currently wearing. 

…

Beetlejuice sat back on her bed, waiting for her but found that he couldn’t sit still. He was always fidgety for sure, but this was different. He found himself subconsciously rubbing his thigh against his crotch desperate for some friction. He could deal with that after the party crash, he wanted to be able to have a little bit of fun first. The incessant tingle was still all through his body but was starting to make its way down to his crotch.  _ Wait _ , was he sweating again? This was weird. He thought back to the lady at the market, had she? Drugged him? He shook his head. That couldn’t be it.

…

Lydia slipped out of the blouse and skirt, tossing them into her laundry bin so they could be cleaned before the following week. Her knee-high socks received the same treatment being replaced with her preferred black lace tights. For her outfit, she had selected a black skirt, it was shorter than she usually went for, but this was a special occasion. This she paired with a long-sleeve black top, it had a cutout over her chest that was replaced with a sheer panel giving a slight peek at her surprisingly supple cleavage. She approached him, where he sat on the bed lying next to him as she went to slip her combat boots on. 

“Anxious?” she asked, noting the placement of his hands with a small smile. He still seemed off, flecks of what might be sweat appeared on his brow. She felt confused, could the undead even get sick? She glanced at the clock and then back to him, they had time to kill “what were you up to in the Netherworld today anyway?”

…

Beetlejuice laughed nervously “yeah, a little” he couldn’t help his eyes drifting down to look at her chest, but they shot back up when she asked him a question. “Oh uh nothing much, I found a market place I hadn’t seen before, though there might have been something creepy I could bring back for you, but it wasn’t that interesting, mainly junk,” he shrugged and lied back on the bed. His slight erection was probably noticeable, but that was nothing new for him. He debated telling Lydia about the stuff the lady blew on him, but she’d just worry, and plus, he was feeling fine. He had been ignoring the fact that the tingle in his body had gradually been getting more intense since it happened, but he was a demon! There shouldn’t be any drug that could really affect him.

…

Lydia scoffed at him “of course you are” she glanced down at his pants, unsurprised to see the slight tent in the fabric. She chuckled. It was so like her demon to be aroused by practically nonexistent stimuli. It flattered her all the same as she trailed her fingers up his thigh and over his groin. “Has the Netherworld gotten on the trend of farmers markets?” she looked amused “the Maitlands might try crossing over again if that's the case” she flopped herself back to lay next to him, looking up at her ceiling. “So I’m thinking for Brewster we get in and then go about stashing scares without being detected. I’d love to really humiliate her...I need to think of how...those photos were really good. I want her to pay for losing them,” she scowled.

…

He shivered, enjoying the feeling of her hand ghosting over his crotch and sighed contently. He listened to Lydia talk about her plan. Hmmm undetected, huh? “I get it, you don’t wanna attract attention well…” he concentrated, and in a puff of green smoke, he changed his appearance to be well, human. Bright green hair turned into a dark brown like his roots, and all trace of green mossy fell off his face “whaddya think” he held out his arms and laughed at Lydia’s disappointed face “hey babes. It’s not permanent; it’s just to get us in! Plus, you could tell people I’m your daddy” his still snake-like tongue slithered out to lick her ear, “or perverted uncle, it’s up to you.”

…

Lydia loved watching him quaver under her ministrations. She bit at her lip but moved her hand upward to rest on his stomach lest she gets too distracted, causing them to miss the party altogether. His countenance changed before her changing from spectral to normal in the blink of an eye. She couldn’t help the frown that appeared on her face, it wasn’t that he was unattractive by any means more that he had lost all the features she’d found alluring in the first place. They were both strange and unusual, and she liked it that way. She shook the thoughts away and laughed, “My Daddy?” she repeated, giggling as his snake-like tongue brushed against her ear. She shivered, “You can be my UILF...Uncle, I like to fuck,” she explained, reaching to touch his now brown hair. It was odd to see it laying flat like how it had on their wedding day. “No one will suspect us...just weird Lydia Deetz and her creepy uncle...completely platonic until we have them screaming.” 

…

He laughed, changing his suit into something a little more ‘normal’ looking. Just a standard button-up shirt and tie. He looked down at himself “man feels weird to look so… normal,” he huffed out. Lydia’s hand was still resting on his lower stomach, and it was sending shockwaves through him. Sure it usually didn’t take much at all to turn him on, but this was ridiculous. He fought down a shiver. He didn’t want them to miss this party. It was too much of a golden opportunity. Luckily his pants weren't too tight when he stood up, so no one but Lydia would be able to notice his arousal. And if all went well, they’ll be too busy screaming to notice anything else at all.

…

Lydia watched the stripes melt away into the plain shirt and tie. “it’s weird to see you so normal” the world left a nasty taste in her mouth. “Good thing I’m strange enough for the both of us,” she slipped her hand under his chin to have him look at her. He’d changed almost everything about his appearance but not his eyes, they still held the utter chaos she’d fallen for. She leaned in to give him a kiss but stopped, it would be too hard to stop, and a glance at the clock said it was nearly time. 

“Let’s go...wait till I Have them distracted then skip out... ” she sprang up from the bed and went to her door. She made her way downstairs, holding up a finger for him to wait as she made it into the kitchen. 

“Hey Dad, Barbara, Adam, Delia” she began taking the time to call them all by the name “I’m going to a party so I’ll be back later tonight” from the stairwell Beetlejuice heard her answer questions rapid-fire, noting that some of the responses were half-truths, the last one an utter lie 

“No Beej is in the Netherworld right now, he said he found some sort of market...you know how he gets” she gave a nervous laugh, they did not know how he got, she was the only one who got to see that side most days. “yes I’ll be safe, yes I’ll text you, yep...ok...yep GOT IT” she called out slipping through the front door.

…

While Lydia was distracting them, Beetlejuice slinked behind her and waited for her outside. While he was waiting, he got hit with another jolt of that feeling hit him. He fell to his knees, letting out a quiet groan. What was wrong with him? He shook his head, pulling himself up as Lydia came out the door. He held his arm out for her to take. “So miss Deetz should I take us there or are we walkin” he smiled at her giggle as they stepped off the porch.

…

Lydia closed the front door behind herself and approached him looping her arm with his. “Let’s turn up the juice and see what shakes loose,” she giggled, adopting one of his phrases. Her laugh turned to a whoop of surprise as instead of her foot touching down on the grass outside her home, she found they had been magically transported outside the Brewster residence. It was an enormous building that stood testament to the vast American ego, exuding wrath, excess, and gluttony. The party had already begun, music could be heard from inside the house, and the driveway was overrun with sports cars and SUVs. Lydia felt a wave of unease rush over her, this setting was everything she tried to avoid. It felt like a stab to her introverted soul to step foot in the party. Steadying herself, she gripped Beetlejuices arm tighter and walked up to the entrance. Stationed there was one of the massive football players from the neighboring all-boys school. His dull eyes looked them over as they approached, lingering on Lydias form. 

“uh sup..,” he began, “I don’t think I know you, you on the list?” he gestures to the pink slip in his hand. She definitely was not on the list 

“uh” she looked to Beetlejuice

…

Beetlejuice giggled, hearing Lydia use one of his phrases, and he poofed them right to the Brewster girl's house. No matter how many times he's warped with her, she was always so excited. He wrinkled his nose as he looked around the place, it was loud and annoying. He felt Lydia grip his arm tighter as they walked up to the door. He fought back the urge to growl when he noticed the football kid eyeing Lydia up and down. He snapped back to reality; however, when he mentioned the list. 

“Well, we're definitely on there you're just not looking under the right name” he used his free hand to forge some names on the sheet for when the kid looked back down “oh sorry man, so we got Lydia Deetz and her plus one” the kid looked at Beetlejuice and raised his eyebrows “uh ok sure in you go I guess” Beetlejuice grinned at Lydia as they walked right in. The whole room had a pink glow to it from the lights and even a chandelier. Beetlejuice was having a hard time concentrating between the noise and his current situation, but he could hold on, worth it to scare that brat “ok Babes game plan time.”

…

Lydia smirked as he juiced their names onto the list. She grinned at him “nice job,” she complimented quietly as they entered the party. She resisted the urge to gag as they took in the scene “god, this is awful,” she breathed, turning her head to look at him. “well, I figure it will go best all at once...the snakes and bugs to descend so they all scream...I haven’t decided how to best get Claire back other than watching her party crumble all around her” she started to go into details of her ideas but watched him as she spoke. He seemed to be having a hard time focusing, “hey...Beej...still with me?”

…

Beetlejuice snapped out of his trance “uh yeah, I’m here. I got it,” he made another small motion with his hands and pointed towards the ceiling. Stuck to it were a whole lot of bugs, snakes, and other unidentifiable nasty things. It went unnoticed by the party guests for now “when you give the word all these little guys are gonna fall right on top of these obnoxious little brats,” he rubbed his hands together, getting excited at the thought of it and oh god that didn’t help his current problem. He wiped his forehead and shook himself off. When he looked straight ahead, he saw that annoying blonde bimbo head straight for them glaring at Lydia “um like who the hell let you in? And who is” she looked Beetlejuice up and down judgmentally “that”

…

Something was clearly off about him, he never gave her anything but his full attention. Lydia’s face flickered with concern, but before she could say anything, her gaze was drawn upwards to see the ceiling crawling with insects “it’s perfect” she brought her hand up to cover her mouth lest she give the whole thing away. She rocked forward on the balls of her feet and kissed his cheek, noting his skin seemed claimer then usual. Claire Brewster's voice grated at her eardrum, bringing her back to the scene. She tensed, balling up her fists when she looked Beetlejuice up and down. It was tempting to tell him to release them right then, but no…it needed to be more painful than that. “Oh hi, Claire,” she said casually, her tone simpering and sweet. She stroked Beetlejuice's shoulder “this is Alex Beetleman,” grasping at the first name she could think of, “and I heard it was an open party?” she feigned ignorance “a cliqueless mixer...very progressive.” 

…

Beetlejuice snickered at the fake name Lydia came up with. “Oh hi,” Claire half fake smiled at Beetlejuice. The second she turned her head back to Lydia, he growled at the blonde girl, but she was too busy judging Lydia’s outfit. The girl did circles around her and laughed, “nice dress Deetz, did your mom make it for you?” The blonde girl cackled again, and Beetlejuice had to hold himself back from turning into a snake and swallowing that girl whole. But he promised Lydia that there wouldn’t be any more Murder, torture, and fear only. Although it didn’t look like he’d have to step in. His arm was around Lydia’s waist, and he felt her stiffen in anger.

…

The arm around her waist was the only thing that kept her from launching across the room to wrap her fingers around Claire’s neck. The loss of her mother was still too fresh to not cause a flush across her face. She stuck her chin up, answering, “its nothing on your dress Claire, I didn’t know. They sold Barbie clothes in your size,” she quipped “it’s like...totally adorable” she imitated her voice, giving Beetlejuice a nudge with her elbow as she turned. She started to walk away when the sound was back 

“Like...you’re such a freak, Deetz...I don’t even care if you’re here, like don’t touch any of my stuff” she waved a polished finger in her direction.

…

Beetlejuice could hear Lydia grinding her teeth in anger. Beetlejuice pulled her closer “ignore that bitch Babes, I’m not her stuff, and you can touch me all ya want” he snickered in her ear. He was angry as well, that bitch had no right to treat Lydia the way she did, and he really had to hold back the urge to really mess her up. Instead, he decided that maybe he could make her at least a little bit envious. When he made eye contact with Claire, he scooped Lydia in his arms and kissed her as passionately as he could. He could hear Lydia squeak with surprise but leaned into it, digging her fingers in his now brown hair. Beetlejuice's hands trailed down to give her ass a very noticeable squeeze and looked up to see Claire’s face screwed up in anger.

…

Lydia dug her fingers into his hair, pulling it the way he liked. Her first squeak of surprise was lost in a mom as he squeezed her ass, opening her mouth so his stripped tongue could roam her mouth. It was the one part of him that was still him. When they finally broke apart, she met Claire’s scandalized face with a grin. She brushed her fingers across her lip and winked at her “don’t worry, I won’t touch anything that’s not mine” she made a point of grabbing Beej’s ass before they moved to walk away. Claire’s parties always followed a schedule, She wasn’t challenging prey by any means, she was predictable. In a matter of minutes, a tinkling of chimes was heard, and the crowd silenced. “this is it...now we just need to humiliate her,” she whispered to Beetlejuice.

…

Beetlejuice let out his own squeak that turned into a moan as Lydia grabbed his ass. He enjoyed Claire’s disgusted look, which had been just the reaction he was looking for. His ears perked up when he heard the clinking.  _ 'Wow, this kid is really standing up on her own personal stage to address the losers that came.'  _ He thought as he rolled his eyes but made sure he scoped out the area. Right above where Claire was standing, he decided to add a few more snakes, just for fun, “just gimme the word Babes, and all hell breaks loose.”

…

Her mouth was twisted in a dark smile. “Before you juice it...make her clothes disappear and give her a snake on her shoulders...so it looks like an act” her expression grew more excited, “but give her grandma underwear,” she hissed quietly as she buzzed with excitement. Claire Brewster had been trained on how to host a party, how to hold a crowds attention, she knew just how long to prattle on before she needed to wrap things up. Unfortunately for her, Lydia had the same awareness, born out of survival instead then well breeding. She knew how to predict and manipulate. Just as the blonde prepped to segway into her closing topic, Lydia caught the change in her tone and hissed in Beetlejuice’s ear “now.” 

…

Beetlejuice was just as excited. He waited for Lydia’s signal  _ annnd there it was _ he waved his hands down subtlety, and a massive striped snake dropped from the roof first, the second it hit Claire her clothes disappeared. Beetlejuice had given her the oldest most diaper looking underwear he could think of. Claire screamed, and the rest of the creatures on the ceiling came falling down. Beetlejuice cackled his form returning to normal, well normal for him anyway. As he floated up, he took Lydia’s hand in his own bring her up with him. He ripped his own head off as everybody at the party looked at him with terror and screamed. He couldn’t help the shudder of arousal that went through him. But even his decapitated head was still sweating, and the feeling from before had come back with a vengeance.

…

Lydia’s lythe fingers coiled around his arm as he began. First, the snake, then the panties, then all hell broke loose. Her dark eyes watched his countenance transfigure into the demon she loved. Her eyes darted around at the guests shrieking in terror. Claire was caught between a wail and shrieks of rage as her perfect party fell apart around her. Lydia looked down at the party as Beetlejuice floated them up. A few people had noticed them and were pointing in horror as he ripped his own head off. Her mind moved quickly on how to squeeze more terror from the crowd. They could see them, connect that he was undead, but what would really frighten them would be knowing they could be affected. She threw her head back and pretended to struggle against his grip letting out a piercing screech of terror. “run for your lives! Brewsters released a monster!!” her tone threatened to shatter glass but gave a convincing performance.

…

Beetlejuice laughed as Lydia put on her performance and watched all the kids scatter. He reattached his head and shifted into his snake form. He held Lydia up in his tail and stretched his mouth over her as though he was about to eat her. He was glad Lydia trusted him so much. He smelt no fear as his gigantic mouth stretched over her, giant fangs inches from her skin. In an instant, his mouth snapped shut, and Lydia was pulled out of the way and placed safely on his back, making a pretty convincing illusion that made it look like he ate her. He slithered up to Claire, who was still cowering in her spot on the stage. He brought his giant head down to her level and hissed, “Hey kid wanna be next,” Claire screamed and bolted for the exit with everyone else.

…

Lydia did her best to remain unseen as he placed her on his back, not that there was anyone to notice as the crowd scrambled in panic. Seeing the monstrous creature devour the girl was enough to cause them stampeding out of the door. Claire’s terrified scream was music to her ears. She buried her face in his form to stay hidden, only popping up when she was sure the room was empty. She slid off of his back and touched down on now that they were alone “that was perfect!” she exclaimed, giggling. She looked up him in mixed admiration and amusement. 

…

As soon as Claire was gone and there was nobody else but them Beetlejuice returned to his normal form and collapsed to the ground. That really shouldn’t have taken that much effort. He’d done it a million times. Why then did that take so much out of him? He pulled himself up with a groan. His whole body felt like it was on fire, which was really unusual, considering he was usually ice cold. He smiled at Lydia, “you did great Babes.”

…

Lydia paced about excitedly recounting the terrified expressions on the spectator's face and cackling at how brilliantly they’d terrified everyone. She looked over to him just as he collapsed to the ground “Beej!?” she exclaimed, rushing to his side. She had expected him to join in her celebration, not fall over in exhaustion. Her hand went to brush his cheek, she was alarmed at the heat radiating off of him. He didn’t do heat, it was part of the whole being dead thing. “you’re burning up” she remarked her face etched with concern “Do you feel alright?” she wouldn’t believe him if he said yes, there had been too many moments that night where she questioned it, Her mind was focused on finding someone she could talk to to get him better. She kept coming up empty, it wasn’t as if there was a netherworld urgent care she could bring him to. 

…

Beetlejuice moved her hand from his face “yeah, Lyds, I’m fine, better I’m great!” He wobbled as he stood up, his head was spinning, and his crotch was aching with need. He held Lydia’s hand, “I still gotta get you home” in a blink, they were in the living room of the Deetz/Maitland house. Beetlejuice immediately grabbed the couch to stop himself from falling over. “Sorry I missed your bedroom,” he huffed out, sliding his jacket off his shoulders and loosening his tie. Why was he huffing? He didn’t even need to breathe. He saw Lydia’s face looking at him with concern. In the back of his mind, he knew it had something to do with the stuff from the market, but he refused to accept or acknowledge it.

…

Her eyes narrowed as he assured her that he was fine, even the hand that moved hers was burning up. “Beetlejuice.” she said, raising a brow at him “don’t lie to me” His answer didn’t come as the transported them back to the house, huffing and looking worse by the minute. She shook her head and pushed him down, so he was sitting on the couch, “not buying it,” she said, thinking quickly of what to do if all her new parents she mused Delia might be the best bet. She was the most welcoming to the demon and knew more about alternative medicine “stay here,” she said, moving to go fetch the redhead.

…

Beetlejuice groaned when she mentioned Delia “nooooo not her, she’ll just try to shove a crystal into my head or something” Lydia was already up the stairs by the time he finished. Usually, he’d follow her up, but he just couldn’t bring himself to move. His whole body was hot and tense, he took the opportunity to rub himself through his pants. It helped a little, but it wasn’t enough. He needed Lydia more than usual. He’d never felt like this before he could hardly control his own movements as he continued to rub himself through his pants. Quickly snatching his hand away as Delia and Lydia came down the stairs.

…

His protests fell on deaf ears as she reached the second floor and walked up to her father’s bedroom. She made a point to put her weight into her step so she could be heard approaching. “Delia?” she called out not far from the door, half of her listened for a reply the other half was trying to block out all sound. She knew that their sex life existed, and that’s about all she wanted to know. There was no reply for a moment until she called again, and Delia's voice could be heard “One moment!” she squealed. Lydia gagged but quickly trained her features into a neutral expression as her stepmother came into the hallway fastening a flowing bathrobe. “what’s wrong, Lydia?” she asked in a concerned yet hopeful tone. Lydia rarely sought her out, so this felt like a sucks-yes. 

“I need your help” Lydia began, “there’s something wrong with Beetlejuice...he’s insisting he’s fine, but he’s burning up and fell over and seems weak,” she tried to play it cool, but the concern was evident in her voice. Delia tilted her head as she listened and then gave a definitive nod “ok, let me go grab my healing kit, and I’ll meet you downstairs” she turned to disappear back into the bedroom. Lydia made her way back downstairs, relieved to see he was still on the couch. He still looked flustered. She noticed the tented fabric of his pants and smirked, “really Beej?” she said, going to sit next to him “even when you’re sick, you’re still a horny pervert.” 

…

Beetlejuice wined when Lydia sat down “It’s weird Lyds I can’t help it, it hurts if I don’t touch myself” he glanced over to Lydia who clearly wasn’t buying that excuse “Ok ok I know it sounds like something I’d make up, but it’s true I swear” he grabbed Lydia by the hips and pulled her onto his lap, moaning at the feeling of contact. He held onto her tight as he rocked her hips against his. It sated the feeling for a minute before it came back again stronger, and suddenly this wasn’t doing it for him anymore. “Lyds, please, I nee-” he was cut off by Delia coming down the stairs. Lydia jumped off his lap in an attempt to look casual.

…

Lydia was used to his bizarre claims at this point, so his insistence that he had to touch himself caused her smirk to grow and a slight shake of her head. “sure Beej” she answered the rest of her statement dissolving into a surprised gasp as he pulled her onto his lap. She could feel his arousal through the fabric rocking up against her tighted pelvis. Usually, she would be okay with jumping right in, except for the fact they were not in her room, and Delia was on her way downstairs “Beej...stop...not here” she hissed going to pull his hands off her. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and jumped off his lap, throwing a pillow at him to cover himself. 

Delia entered the room carrying a brown suitcase. She placed it on the table importantly and opened it, revealing an assortment of vials and crystals. Looking at the two she turned her attention to the demon

“Lydia says you’re not feeling well?” she started going to perch on the coffee table in front of him.

…

Beetlejuice pushed the pillow into his lap, holding it down hard. He watched Delia unpack her box and rolled his eyes “look, Delia, I appreciate your concern, but I really don’t think” he was cut off as Delia shushed him. She dove into her bag and retrieved a pendant on a chain “this should help us find out what exactly is going on with you now stay still” she brought the crystal up to Beetlejuice's head, and he looked at Lydia rolling his eyes. She brought the crystal back to her and studied it in the light “hmmm, your Chakra is off Beetlejuice. Have you done anything different than you normally would?” Delia was clearly very enthusiastic about trying to help, but Beetlejuice didn’t know what to say “well, I did come across something different in the netherworld before,” he finally admitted.

…

Lydia laughed under her breath as he rolled his eyes. She shifted closer to him on the couch and placed a hand on his shoulders, not thinking about how the touch could potentially aggravate his other problem. 

“his chakra is off? Can demons have chakras?” she asked half-amused before training her expression, realizing if she wanted Delia to help, she shouldn’t be mocking her. Lydia looked to Beetlejuice as he mentioned coming across something different in the Netherworld.

“You mentioned having a confrontation at the market earlier...are those things related?”

“Oh! did someone give you the evil eye!?” Delia became excited again, diving into the suitcase on the hunt for a solution. 

…

Beetlejuice sighed, “Well… yeah, when I got into an argument with that chick, I think she might have uh… drugged me,” he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. He could feel Lydia starting into him, he should have told her sooner, but he didn’t want her to worry. “Look, Delia, I appreciate the offer, but I really don’t think there’s anything you can do” he had an idea of what it was doing to him but wasn’t sure if it had a cure or if he had to wait it out.

…

Lydia’s eyes bored into him as he spoke, 

“Nothing’s wrong babes, I'm fine,” she said in a poor imitation of his voice. She kept her hand on his shoulder, though she was annoyed she was mostly concerned. 

Delia drew back, looking thoughtful ”Maybe wait it out, I was drugged once...I thought I was taking ibuprofen, and I was not...it was LSD...I've never seen so many colors, it was beautiful,” she got a far off look in her eyes “Do you know what she might have drugged you with?” Lydia pressed, leaning close to him, “should we go find her in the Netherworld to make sure it’s not lethal? I want to make sure you going to be ok, Beej,” she uttered the last piece quietly.

…

Beetlejuice raised an eyebrow at Delia's story, he turned to Lydia “I have no idea what it was but Lyds I promise it won’t kill me” he laughed he knew she was worried, but he didn’t want her to worry about nothing. “I don’t think she’d be too happy to see me again,” he shrugged, he did antagonize her a bit. “Plus, I don’t think she’d be willing to help me,” he admitted. A jolt ran through him, and he bent over, not in pain but pleasure. The intensity was a little bit painful. Sweat drenched his forehead, and his horns grew out of his head, a trait from his pure form that only slipped out when he was weakened or in heat.

…

Lydia chewed her bottom lip, feeling less than reassured by his statement. “No, only bad art can do that, right?” she attempted levity, feeling unsettled by the entire situation. “Beej!” she exclaimed as he bent over. Her hand went to his forehead, brushing over the horns on his head. “Shit,” she said as realization took over. Quickly looking up to Delia, she babbled. “I think maybe we better let him sleep it off…” she kept the pillow on his lap, patting his head. She didn’t know what the woman had drugged him with, but she was quickly adding up all of his symptoms. If she was right, she needed to get Delia out of the room, or there were going to be a lot of awkward questions later. “Beej...can you make it upstairs?”

…

Beetlejuice slowly made his way to his feet, having to lean on Lydia for support “thanks, Delia goodnight,” he mumbled as Lydia helped him up the stairs to her room. As soon as the door was open, he flopped on the bed and curled up whimpering. Lydia crawled up on the couch with him, and he snuggled into her groaning “ugh Lyds,” he shuddered out hips bucking gently against her needily. Nothing he was doing was relieving any of the tension in his body. He let out a frustrated groan into the pillow.

…

Supporting them both up the stairs proved to be a more difficult task then she imagined, but she managed just the same. Once inside, she shut the door to her bedroom behind them and moved to join him on the bed, pulling his head into her lap. She wove her fingers into his hair, scratching at his scalp like he was a kitten. “You’re a mess,” she said plainly as he shuddered. Her fingers brushed against the horns on his head “what do you need, Beej?” she asked, having a general sense. She wasn’t sure, it seemed awfully distasteful to start stripping the sick, dead guy even if it was her husband. Then again, nothing about them followed the rules. She brought her fingers to his chest, moving to unbutton his shirt. She brought her hands to rest against his skin, surprised to find it radiating heat rather than the icy chill she was accustomed to. 

…

Beetlejuice moaned at her touch, “you Lyds, I need… you,” he huffed out, leaning into her touch panting as he rolled onto his back like a dog. Her hand ran down his body, scratching his stomach before opening his pants. He gasped out when she finally took out his cock in her hand, bucking into her touch. He wrapped his hand around hers and squeezed hard, instructing her on what he needed. She had to use both her hands to fit all the way around him. His body was burning up, his pre-cum already leaking out. He held on tight to Lydia nuzzling into her, trying to muffle his moans.

…

She knew that he could be needy, his emotions were often unpredictable, and he was prone to lashing out when upset. But this, this was something else. She obliged, taking his massive cock into her hands and began to work it over. His moans, though muffled, reached her ears and sent a shiver down her spine. She hated seeing him in pain, but knowing she had an effect on this demon brought a dampness between her thighs. “Ok, BJ,” she said soothingly stroking the cock in her hands rhythmically. She brought her full lips to his head, taking the tip within her mouth. Beginning to suck, she was caught off guard as his hips bucked, his massive length hit the back of her throat. She kept at the work, trying to bring him some form of relief. 

…

He threw his head back when she took him into her mouth. His horns tearing into Lydia’s pillow accidentally. His hands shot down to her head, burying his hands into her hair, holding her head down. Everyone in the house could probably hear the noises he was making. He’d stopped speaking English. All he could do was groan, making inhuman noises as he bucked up into Lydia’s mouth, maneuvering her head up and down with more force than he’d usually use on Lydia. Not enough to hurt her, but he’d lost almost all of his restraint. His more demonic side was showing. He knew Lydia wouldn’t mind. She was as twisted as him, after all. He growled and snarled as he thrust into her mouth, chasing his release.

…

Lydia felt the hands on her head, keeping her in place, his noises spurred her on putting all of her energy into getting him off. The job became challenging when his demonic side took control, thrusting into her mouth. His cock slammed against the back of her throat, causing her to gag. She didn’t let it phase her though, sucking harder and dragging her tongue along the veins of his cock. She moved her hands earnestly, one pumping him the other going to brush against his balls. He was close, she could taste his precum and knew what was coming. Her lips turned up in a smile as she worked, the hands pulling her head up and down. She knew he wouldn’t be spent after this, not if the horns were out. She moaned in anticipation of what was to come that night.

…

He felt his whole body stiffened as her hand drifted down to touch his balls, and he came. He heard Lydia gag, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. An inhuman roar ripped from his chest, he knew everyone in the house heard it and were probably going to have some awkward questions for Lydia in the morning. Lydia swallowed some but had to pull back the rest splattered on his stomach, letting off a light glow in the dark of her room. He panted, still half-hard but tired. He’d never been tired. He growled low in his throat as Lydia gently stroked him.

…

When he came she was ready for it, well maybe ready wasn't the right word but it was better than the first time it had happened. The inhuman roar reverberated off the walls, and she wished again that her room was soundproof. Despite their loud encounters, there had never been a formal conversation with the adults in the house regarding their relationship. Lydia was prepared for it for when it came, she had her counterpoints laid out, and her ace was the reminder that their marriage was binding. She swallowed him and sat up, wiping her lips. She moved her arms to either side of his head and brought her face down to kiss him “did that help?” she asked breathlessly, noting that he was still panting.

…

Beetlejuice whimpered into her kiss “a little tired though it’s weird” he put his hands to his head brushing over his horns, he didn’t like them showing if he wasn’t scaring anyone. It just made him feel like more of a monster compared to Lydia, even if she’d told him multiple times how much she loved them. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to him. He used the last bit of juice he had for the night to change Lydia into her pajamas. He laid with his head on her chest, purring as he drifted off. Even if his cock still twitching against Lydia for the rest of the night

…

Lydia brushed her hand across his cheek, lowering herself so that she was resting against him. She lovingly stroked his head, fingers trailing over the horns that were still prominent.

“you need to rest,” she insisted as his strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her close. She felt her clothing shift from the tights and skirt she had been wearing to her pajamas. When he purred in response, she lowered her lips to kiss his forehead, “never known you to be tired. Who knows what she did to you” she shifted, so his head was resting on her chest, continuing to rake her fingers through his hair. She fought sleep, mostly because she was afraid of what was wrong with him. She was worried she might wake up and find him worse. It wasn’t logical, but part of her feared she’d wake up and find him dead...or deader in this case. Her thoughts were distracted by the feel of his cock twitching against her leg. She glanced down at him asleep and had to stifle a laugh to not wake him up “nasty old pervert.” 

  
  



	2. Pollen Problem pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How long does it take incubus horn out of a demons system? Asking for a friend.

When Beetlejuice woke up, he found Lydia cuddled up next to him still, light from the window seeping in. He yawned and slowly sat up, his horns were still there, and he still felt out of it. Lydia was sleeping so peaceful, though, and he couldn't bring himself to disturb her. His hand traveled down his body, and he grabbed his still hard cock letting out a quiet whimper as his hand moved along it. He was trying to stay silent for Lydia but couldn't help his hips bucking up into his hand, desperately seeking any stimulation. He sunk his teeth into his arm to quiet himself down. He'd grown two extra limbs to desperately try and get himself off, but nothing was working. Just as he felt himself getting close there was a knock on the door "Lydia I made breakfast for everyone, we're all eating now if you'd like to join us" Barbara's voice came from outside as she cracked the door open.

…

Lydia's eyes fluttered open at the sound of Barbara's voice, the first thing she saw was Beetlejuice's many hands wrapped around his cock save for one arm that was in his mouth. The second thing she saw to her horror was her bedroom door opening. "OK, I'LL BE DOWN IN A LITTLE BIT! DON'T COME IN I'M CHANGING!" she shouted, sitting straight up. The door stopped in its place as Barbara paused 

"Oh, alright! Well, don't take to long it's going to get cold" She began to move away from the door, pulling it closed. Lydia pressed her forehead into Beetlejuice's shoulder stifling a laugh as she placed a hand on her racing heart 

"Oh my god," she breathed "that was close... couldn't wait for me to wake up?" she teased going to press a kiss to his cheek, moving to place more down his neck "how are you feeling?" she asked. 

…

Beetlejuice huffed, pulling his extra arms back in and whimpering "about the same really" he gave Lydia his puppy dog eyes nuzzling into her. "Mm hungry" he mumbled into her, smelling the food downstairs he lifted his head up. He ran his hand up Lydia's arm "You're gonna have a lot of explaining to do this morning," he laughed as he subconsciously humped against her leg again. He sighed, "Thank you, Lyds," he sighed. She was so good for putting up with him.

…

The lips pressed against his neck turned down as she pulled back to look at him "not any better?" she inquired, she figured given the roar he had released last night whatever the woman had put on him in the Netherworld had worked its course. She wrapped her arms around him as he nuzzled into her. "Don't remind me, I'm hoping they're too tired or distracted to ask any questions," she sighed. She giggled, feeling him move against her leg "any time Beej...just filling my wifely duties," her stomach growled, forcing her to admit to her own hunger. She'd forgotten to eat the night prior in all the upset after Claire's party. "Feeling up to going down for breakfast?" she asked her hands, going to tap the top of his horns. 

…

He nodded, he could use something to eat, this stuff had taken a lot out of him. He sat up, waving his hand, juicing his clothes on. He stretched out, his erection still slightly obvious and horns still sticking out. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed, he looked like a mess. He turned around to see Lydia getting dressed, he probably could have juiced her clothes on for her, but he was getting a free show out of it. He leaned back, watching her. His teeth dug into his lip as he watched her. When she was done, he held his arm out for her to take.

…

Lydia went about getting dressed, picking out her usual fare of a black dress and fishnets. She peeked over her shoulder at him as she rolled the tights up on her leg. Spotting his eyes on her, she winked before slipping the dress over her shoulders. Once she was dressed, she turned to face him. 

Beetlejuice still looked terrible. He never gave off the feeling of having his act together, but his baseline looked positively formal in comparison to the presentation before her. Seeing his arm extended to her, she took it, looping her arm around his. 

"Alright, breakfast," she said, moving to walk from the room, pulling him along downstairs and into the kitchen. 

"Good morning," she announced as they walked into the kitchen. The adults in the room paused in their meal to look up, eight sets of eyes upon them. They mumbled hello in a greeting Adam appeared to be scanning Lydia's forms for the hickeys and bruises present the first time, satisfied at finding no new marks he gestured to the pile of pancakes in the center of the table. 

"How are you feeling, Beetlejuice?" asked Delia with genuine curiosity. Lydia took advantage at this point to drink her juice, partially working to obscure her face as he spoke. 

…

Beetlejuice grinned at all the awkward looks he got from the table. He sat down next to Lydia and went at it, as usual, shoveling as many pancakes as he could onto his plate. Unfortunately, he couldn't eat how he wanted because Delia and Barbara had gone out of their way to teach I'm to eat with at least a fork. Still, he scarfed down his food, only looking up when Delia asked him something "uh yeah not great but better," he mumbled out, mouth still full of food. "Lydia helped a lot," he nudged her in the side causing her to choke on her drink.

…

Barbara clasped her hands in her lap, itching to intervene and teach the demon table manners but holding back the impulse. He had at least grabbed a fork, baby steps. She looked away when Lydia choked on her drink, emerging from behind her cup sputtering. 

"Oh, good Lydia! What ended up helping?" Delia asked, hoping to hear perhaps it had been the crystal kit she'd given her for Christmas. Lydia wiped her face with her napkin, giving Beetlejuice a kick under the table. 

"Oh um…I...uh helped...him remove a splinter?" she answered, weaving the story as she spoke, "yeah, it was a big one...Netherworld kind"

"What was that roar we heard?" Adam asked, Charles had already gotten up from the table and set about cleaning the dishes. 

"that um…" she looked to Beetlejuice "that was…" she tried to grasp for words, avoiding the gaze of her parental figures. 

…

Beetlejuice laughed at Lydia's excuse and watched her fumble for an explanation. At one point, he caught Adams's gaze, who gave him a death stare. It was Beetlejuice's turn to fumble for an answer, "oh, that uh… sandworm followed me home, ya just can't ditch those things" he was sweating, and it probably made it obvious, but it seemed like they brought it. He ran a hand through his hair before ducking down to shove his face back in his food. When he looked back over to Lydia, she was trying her best, a fake smile clearly uncomfortable, and looking for a way out of this conversation. Beetlejuice swallowed the tremendous amount of food in his mouth and leaned over to whisper to Lydia, "come on, I'd like to see you do better, a splinter? Something was getting splintered, but it wasn't me Babes," he snickered yelping when Lydia stamped on his foot under the table.

…

Adam's grip on his fork was becoming so tight the metal began to sag in his grasp. He noticed the utensil quickly becoming more Dali then Ikea and placed it down on the table. He wasn't stupid and wanted to shout at the Demon for what he assumed happened. Like every time before this, however, he couldn't bring himself to confront him and, by extension, sweet little corrupted Lydia. He scowled, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

As the tale grew taller, Lydia released a nervous laugh. She leaned in to hear him as he whispered to her, his scruff speckled with bits of his breakfast. She savored the sound of his yelping when she stomped on him, "a wild sandworm really?" she whispered back "I certainly tamed your sandworm last night" she smirked at him turning to face Barbara "sorry?" she asked having only just noticed she'd asked a question.

"I asked what your plans were today, sweetheart?"

…

Beetlejuice giggled at her response barbara raised an eyebrow at both of them "well, you know me, I'll probably just be uh… somewhere yknow might have a little self-care day," he bugged Lydia under the table "might help me feel a little better," he smiled nervously. He looked over to Adam, who was tapping his fingers against the table, having an internal debate with himself of whether or not he should say anything. 

"We'll just really have to watch out for those sandworms hey Lyds," Beetlejuice laughed nervously. His tongue slipped out to wipe some crumbs off his face that Barbara was clearly not a fan of as she chucked a napkin to him, which he used to wipe his mouth, then ate it.

…

Lydia laughed as he ate the napkin, causing Barbara to shout in protest. Beneath the table, she trailed her fingers over his thigh to retaliate for messing with her. 

"mmm, a self-care day sounds nice" she agreed, "it was a pretty stressful week...maybe we can watch a few horror movies," she offered, using the idea as a ploy to deter any requests to join by the surrounding adults. Delia looked as though she had just been about to do just that but shifted quickly.

"well today we are going to be rebirthing the study in our image and likeness." she gestured between herself and the Maitlands "apparently we need fewer accent walls" she looked pointedly at Adam who then finally broke his gaze from where he was glaring at Beetlejuice. "so if you hear any loud noises that's what it is" Delia exclaimed bringing the dishes over to the sink. 

"Oh well, if you hear any screams, it'll be from the movies... I've got some scary ones picked out," she grinned. 

…

Beetlejuice shivered as Lydia trailed her hand up his thigh and gritted his teeth to stop himself from moaning. "Sounds great Babes," he winked at her, clever girl. He was fidgeting in his seat at this point, the drug had come back with a passion, and it spread through him quickly. 

All he could think about was bending Lydia over right here and going at it. He shook his head to snap himself out of it, sure he's thought about stuff like that before. He'd especially like to take her in front of the Maitlands since he knew they'd have the best reactions. But he knew it would make Lydia uncomfortable so he'd never do it, but with this drug-running, through his system, he didn't know if he had the strength to hold himself back. He shot up from the table "Wow! Thanks for breakfast, babes. It was great, have fun with your re-whatevering me and Lydia have to go now," he scooped Lydia up in his arms, running up the stairs to her room as fast as he could.

…

Adam perked up as an idea formulated in his brain "Oh, why don't you have your marathon in the living room" he suggested thinking it might deter the two from more amorous activities if it was a public space. If they were in the living room Adam be able to monitor the Demon to keep him from doing anything to Lydia. His plan fell apart as Beetlejuice scooped the teen up in his arms and ran from the room. 

Lydia had felt him shiver underneath her fingers and couldn't help the sadistic grin on her lips. She giggled as he swept her up, waving back at the Maitlands from over his shoulder as they left the room "thanks for breakfast," she called. Once on the stairs, she pressed a kiss to his neck. His flesh was warm and sweaty in contrast to his usual cool skin. They were moving up the stairs towards her room rapidly "what's wrong, Beej? Sandworm after you?" she teased. 

…

Beetlejuice just snickered at Lydia as he carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom. The second the door opened, he kicked it shut behind them, threw her on the bed, and pounced on top of her. He immediately attacked her neck with bites and licks. She squealed in surprise as he ground his hips into hers desperately. He pulled up her skirt, desperately trying to get closer to her. He knew he should slow down. He didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. He flipped Lydia over so that she was on her hands and knees and dove back to nipping at her neck "mph Lyds, I'm sorry" he managed to groan out into her neck.

…

Lydia found herself facing the bed as he flipped her over, grinding his hips against hers. She was surprised, Beetlejuice was selfish by nature, but as a lover, he always made sure to prepare her. He seemed feral in his desire to have her. She breathed fast as she felt him nip at her neck. "no, no Beej, it's ok," she gasped as his hands pushed up her skirt, tearing her tights off in one sweep. She knew she should be mad but couldn't bring herself to care. She turned her head to cup his face bringing his lips to hers.

…

He kissed her desperately, his long tongue practically going down her throat. As soon as her tights were out of the way, his own pants were shed, and he thrust into her. He heard her yelp in surprise and probably a little pain, he felt terrible, but he couldn't stop himself. He hunched over her, his large form completely obscuring her as he held her desperately close. Thrusting into her faster than he normally would. He put his hands around her stomach, feeling it bulge out a bit whenever he pushed into her. He panted and growled into her ear, trying to kiss her neck whenever he could to show he was sorry if he was hurting her.

…

Her lips parted as he returned the kiss, the snake-like tongue caressing hers and filling her mouth. She gasped against his lips as he thrust into her, her fingers dug into the sheets as she adjusted to the sensation. She didn't have as much preparation as she usually did, so the discomfort of accommodating such a large being was noticeable. 

"Beej," she moaned. It was painful, but not altogether unpleasant. Each time he pulled out of her, she felt her muscles clinging to him, not wanting to let him go. She closed her eyes. The growls at her ear and kisses on her neck were doing their part to relax her. He made her feel impossibly small yet precious cradled in his arms. She moved her hand up to entangle in his wild mane gripping it as he thrust again.

…

When she put her hand in his hair, he nuzzled into it. His hair had turned a bright shade of pink, he didn't feel in control anymore. His demonic side had taken over, and it only wanted one thing. To take what was his and get that drug out of his system as soon as possible. He promised himself that he'd make it up to Lydia later if he could keep her in one piece till then. He grabbed ahold of her hips again, bucking into her so hard that her bed had started slightly banning against the wall. It was gonna be hard to make up an excuse for that one.

…

The hand in his hair gripped tighter as he sped his thrusts. It was a good thing he had seized her hips as it was the only thing that made her feel like the force wasn't going to send her careening into the wall. The headboard banged against the wall rhythmically. She heard it, but it was nothing more than a background sound to the grunts in her ear. Each time his hips slammed against her made her feel like she was going to break apart. She moved a free hand down her body to part her lips to begin playing with her clit. She whimpered softly, she was nowhere near as skilled at it as he was, but she didn't need much stimulation to get going as he pounded against her.

…

He grew an extra arm out from his side to help her rub her clit while his other two kept a tight grip on her. As he continued thrusting into her. He was getting close and was practically chewing his lip off, trying to stay quiet, but it was so hard. Every time he pushed back into Lydia, she gripped around him so tight he felt like he was tearing her apart. He growled from deep inside his chest and bit down on Lydia's shoulder, his fangs sinking into her lightly as his tongue quickly lapped up the tiny bit of blood he had drawn. He held on hoping he could at least get Lydia to cum first, but it was going to be hard to hang on much longer.

…

Lydia's breath became fast and hot as his fingers descended on her. She gasped, moving her hand to ball into a fist she quickly bit down on "Mmfph" she moaned trying to stifle the sounds. She felt lost in a haze of pain and pleasure. Her head flew back as his fangs sunk into her shoulder; the lewd sounds coming from her lips impossible to silence. His fingers worked swiftly, winding her tighter and tighter with each movement. "Yea..yeah... oh..oh Be-" she broke off as she snapped. She arched her back, pressing against him as her body shivered in response to her orgasm. She cried out, clenching his hair tight and pressing her face forward into the pillow as she moaned. 

…

As soon as he felt Lydia shiver against him, he snapped, another inhuman roar ripped from his throat as he pushed himself into her and came. His ectoplasmic cum filled her up, and he felt her wince under pressure. He pulled out, the rest dribbling on her back, and he collapsed down next to her, his cock still twitching as he got the last of the drug out of his body. His horns were gone, and he opened his eyes to see Lydia hadn't moved yet. He scooped her into his arms and held her tight to him, gently kissing all the bruises and marks he'd left and smoothing her hair. "I'm sorry, Lyds," he whimpered voice hoarser than usual. He kept kissing her gently, holding her tiny tired body against him.

…

She groaned when he filled her. The pressure in her belly caused her to clench her eyes shut until it released. He pulled out of her, and her body screamed in protest at a loss. Her breathing ragged, she remained still for a moment before he pulled her into his arms. She nuzzled into him, craving the softness in his touch. Her eyes fluttered open as she heard the whimper in his voice "its ok BJ, I'm ok..." she urged, moving her hand to his face. Her thumb brushed against the scruff on his cheek as she craned her neck to kiss him. She wasn't capable of much more movement than that. Recovery from this was going to be more complicated than other nights. She pushed the thought out of her mind, practically sagging against him in exhaustion, "do you feel better?"

…

He leaned into her touch, "yeah, a lot," he mumbled into her. He rolled on his back, pulling her on top of him, surveying the damage. She had bruises on her thighs and bite marks everywhere. He wished he could have passed some of his supernatural healing to her. His tongue slipped out, lapping at the blood that was still seeping out from where he'd bitten her. "Lyds, I promise I'll make it up to you," he mumbled into her hair. He flicked his hand, changing her from her scrunched up dress to some more comfortable clothes for her.

…

Lydia let out a sigh of relief, hearing that he felt better. The worry she'd been holding onto from the previous night eased away. Her body ached when he shifted them even though she wasn't the one doing the movement. She followed his gaze down her body, spotting the trail of bruises. Her expression turned soft, looking at his face again. He was only genuine with her, she noted the look on his face. She could guess what he was thinking "make what up to me?" she asked with a smile "apologies on the good hard fuck?" she teased, resting her head against his chest as her clothing changed. "you owe me a pair of tights" she grinned moving her arm to trace a lazy circle on his moss flecked chest.

…

He smiled at her "You've got a deal Babes," he purred contently as she ran her fingers up his chest. It was nice to feel back to his old self. He ran his hands up and down her back when there was a knock on the door. 

"Lydia can I talk to you please" came Adam's voice

Beetlejuice sat up still holding Lydia to him, it was Adam, of course, it was, he couldn't mind his own business to save his afterlife. Beetlejuice had noticed that he was the most suspicious out of all Lydia's parental figures. Panicking, he poofed himself over to Lydia's desk chair, leaving them both fully clothed. He sat back on it like he'd been there the whole time.

…

Lydia froze, hearing the knock on the door, her face practically drained of color when she heard Adam's voice. In an instant, Beetlejuice released her, and she dove for her laptop frantically tapping the keys and pulling up a movie. "Sure Adam come in," she called, casting Beetlejuice an apprehensive look. She sat up smoothing her hair, the clothing he had juiced her thankfully covered a majority of her marks. There was still the fact of the matter that she couldn't move much, but perhaps Adam wouldn't expect her to get up.

…

Beetlejuice leaned back in the chair, relaxing, "Hey Adam, my favorite recently deceased breather" he smiled at him, and Adam politely smiled back before walking into Lydia's bedroom. 

"so… you guys doing ok? We heard some noise. I just wanted to make sure you're ok" Adam looked between Beetlejuice and Lydia suspiciously. Beetlejuice jumped up to meet Adam. 

"Yeah, we were just watchin movies kinda loud nothin to worry about" Beetlejuice tried to smile casually, but Adam wasn't buying it.

…

Lydia kept her face neutral, pointedly avoiding looking at her paramour. She nodded in agreement with him as she looked to Adam "oh we're ok, got a little into the movie we were watching" her smile grew wider as her lie grew "the screams weren't convincing enough so we were competing to see who could do it better" she chanced a look at Beetlejuice, with any luck they'd be able to pull this off. She shifted in her seat and immediately regretted it as she winced. "so how's the remodeling going" she asked quickly, hoping Adam hadn't noticed.

…

Beetlejuice flinched when he saw Lydia wince, half from still feeling guilty and a half from hoping Adam didn't notice. Adam cleared his throat awkwardly "uh yeah, it's going fine… next time I think you should watch your movies downstairs," he offered awkwardly. Beetlejuice rolled his eyes, hoping Adam wouldn't notice. But before Adam left, he looked at Lydia concerned, "are you sure you're ok, Lydia? You look a little worn out." 

Beetlejuice jumped on the bed next to Lydia sitting cross-legged next to her, looking at her laptop "she just got really into the last one we watched," he grinned at Adam. Adam nodded and smiled, Turning to leave the room.

…

Lydia tilted her head to the side at Adam's offer, she met his concerned glance with another smile "Downstairs?" she repeated, "I don't know if that's the best idea" she glanced at Beetlejuice again "we like some scary stuff...I wouldn't want to disturb you and Barbara" the statement worked on two levels considering how she anticipated the Maitlands would react if they ever walked in on the pair in action. She blushed as Adam commented on her appearance. He wasn't wrong in his observation. She was exhausted, given Beetlejuice had pushed her through an orgasm while threatening to tear her in two. "Yeah...it was just so good... couldn't help myself from screaming," she looked at her husband through the corner of her eye, the smile on her face turning mischievous. She'd wait till Adams back was turned before leaning down to kiss the Demon's temple. 

…

Beetlejuice leaned into her kiss "good cover Babes," he lifted her blanket and looked at the still cum stained sheets. He winced "sorry prolly should've cleaned this up first huh" he waved his hand changing the sheets "ahhhhh feels good to be back" he leaned back on the bed with his hands behind his head and pulled Lydia closer to him with an extra arm "how long do ya think it's gonna be before we have to tell em?" He snickered to himself. He knew it was gonna have to happen. Eventually, it was just a matter of time. "Anyway, how you gonna explain that limp you got goin on" his face softened with guilt again, Lydia was the only person he'd never want to hurt.

…

Lydia rested her head against his. She moved her hand to entwine with his. "What was the feeling like anyway?" she asked, referring to the drug. She spared a glance at her sheets as he lifted the blanket giggling

"Add it to the Netherworld dry cleaning bill" she fell back against him aided by the extra arm, she moved to curl against him. "No idea, never if I can help it." she breathed "I dunno if you can re-kill the dead, but if possible that might take the Maitlands out...or they'd try and exorcise you, and I don't think I can deal with that again" she looked up to him "I'm shocked you've kept back from saying anything" she teased knowing it never took much to elicit a lewd comment from him. She shifted as she lay next to her, wincing again, "another good question...think they'll buy I need to be on bed rest all weekend with a fever or something? Can say you gave it to me?" she teased.

…

Beetlejuice thought for a minute, "it felt like… tingly kinda like whole body pins and needles and it kept getting stronger it was weird" he shrugged and snickered at her comment "hey as tempting as it is I know you don't want em to know so I keep my mouth shut for you" he ran his hand up and down her side as she snuggled into him. He thought about the reactions the could possibly have, Delia would probably be supportive, but Adam, Barbara, and Charles probably would try to have him exorcised. He huffed, "I can try, got a feelin' they won't believe me, though," he looked down at her. She was so small and innocent in his arms.

…

Her fingers trailed along his chest as she listened to his description of the effects "Leave it to you to piss off someone in the Netherworld and get fuck me dust blown on you," she sighed, as sore as she felt it was worth it. Her orgasm had left her floating in a blissful state for the evening. Nothing else mattered. "didn't know you were capable of that" she teased at his offer to hold his tongue. She giggled as soon as the words left her lips and moved to bring his head down to her's. She leaned into his touch as his hand stroked her side. "I dunno," she offered "they did know you were sick… It's either this or coming clean," she smirked, "well, I'm walking this way since Been fucked me 10 ways to Sunday...pass the salt, would you?"

…

Beetlejuice snickered "well if you ask me I'd love to see the look on their faces" if he was honest he just wanted to stick it to them if poor Lydia had to walk in on Delia with Charles well maybe he deserved to see his innocent little girl being stretched to her limit by a demon that she married. He snickered at the thought, bringing a hand down to rest on his crotch, he'd be lying if he said the idea hadn't turned him on a little, but he didn't wanna jump on Lydia already the poor girl needed a break. She looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. Beetlejuice tilted his head, "what?"

…

Lydia grinned, imagining the look on their faces. It would be a truly magnificent scare, undoubtedly worthy of extensive therapy. "if they do find out" she began "I want them to know it's not just you corrupting me...that I want this" she glanced at him, she felt panicked at the intimacy in her statement "dirty old demon to rearrange my guts" she added quickly, the levity made it palatable. She looked down his form following his hand as it rested on his crotch. She raised a brow at him "really," she smirked, moving her fingers from his chest to dance over the fabric, finding it was already beginning to tent. Her muscles ached, but she'd be lying if she said the observation didn't arouse her. She leaned in to kiss him, smiling against his lips.

…

Beetlejuice shrugged, "Hey, I'm a demon! And I'm not allowed to get horny at the thought of my wife wanting me to corrupt her?" He snickered. He leaned into her kiss, kissing her back as gently as he could. He gently ran his hands down her sides and felt her flinch "ya don't have to do anythin' that's gonna hurt you ya know" he pulled himself out four extra arms. "I'm pretty handy myself after all," he laughed at his own joke.

…

Lydia laughed. "I suppose that's fair" she brought her arm up to wrap around his neck so he'd be pulled close to her as they kissed. Her hand entwined in his hair, making it even messier if possible. "I know" she responded to his gentle words, the problem was as sore as she was she still wanted him. She giggled as he pulled out extra arms and rolled eyes at the joke "that was a terrible dad joke" she as reached to grab one of the appendages by the wrist. She pulled his hand down to slip inside of her pajama bottoms and looked up at him. "you wanna help me with this or should I work it out on my own"

…

He hummed when she brought one of his hands into her pants "well, if you insist," he grinned gently, pushing her onto her back and sliding down her body, licking a line down her stomach till he got to her pussy. He gave her a soft kiss before nibbling on her thighs. He moaned when she pulled at his hair like she knew he loved. Two of his other hands slid down his own pants, gently stroking himself as he licked at her.

…

She giggled as he pushed her back against the pillows, snapping his fingers, so her clothing was removed just as quickly as he had put it on. She stretched her legs apart to accommodate him the pain she felt at the movement only deepened the pleasure she felt. Her heartbeat quickened as he trailed down her body with his tongue, finally reaching her pussy. She released a sigh she didn't know she had been holding as his tongue slipped between her folds lapping at her arousal. Her lithe fingers twisted around his shock of hair seeing the green shift to pink. 

Outside her bedroom, Adam had begun to make his way upstairs again. He had decided to leave Delia and Barbara to their 'discussion' over wallpaper options. He couldn't shake the uneasy feeling about leaving the two together in Lydia's room. The Demon had never been anything but sweet to Lydia since their marriage, but he didn't trust him one bit. Maybe he imagined things, but he just needed to be sure. His foot touched on the top step of the landing. 

…

Beetlejuice purred happily as she stroked and pulled at his hair. Another hand slid up her body, grabbing her tits. Beetlejuice nuzzled into her, his tongue, slipping all the way into her growing at inhuman length curling up inside her. He heard her little squeak and felt her grip on his hair tighten he looked up to see her eyes were screwed shut. Before he went back down, his eyes darted to the door, and he stopped, seeing Adam standing there frozen.

…

Lydia's back arched as he slipped his tongue inside of her, she moved one hand from his hair to caress his as it squeezed her breast. She moaned his name, her breath coming in short spurts. She was getting closer and closer. With his level of supernatural skill, it didn't take much effort, especially when she was aroused. "Beej…" she whimpered as he paused her hips bucked involuntarily, protesting the lack of movement. "Please...please…" she begged "mm...so close," she gasped her eyes fluttering open as she moved to look at him. She saw him frozen, following his gaze to Adam standing in the doorway. It was her turn to be speechless, her eyes wide and mouth agape. 

..

Adam had made his way down the hallway with the intention of just peeking in on the two, they hadn't taken up his offer to come downstairs, and he just couldn't shake the feeling. He knocked on Lydia's door, expecting to hear a horror movie playing. The silence frightened him. He pressed his ear to the door and couldn't detect anything other then rustling. He turned the doorknob and stepped in. He stood in shock at the sight before him. Lydia lying utterly bare with the Demon's head between her legs. Adam couldn't formulate thoughts to react until he noticed Beetlejuice's eye upon him. He did the only thing he think of and began shouting as he had when Barbara set herself on fire right after they died. 

…

Beetlejuice pulled his tongue back in his mouth with a slurp, not breaking eye contact with Adam as he stood up. He quickly threw his jacket at Lydia so she could cover herself up "Adam! Adam, it's ok" he tried to place a hand on the ghost shoulder, but Adam jumped back. 

"You! What have you done to her!" Beetlejuice rubbed a hand over his face in frustration. Adam's reaction had drawn the attention of the other adults who came running up the stairs. Beetlejuice put his hand up and zipped Adam's mouth shut. 

"Hey, I didn't make her do anything, I swear! No tricks, no possession, trust me!" He walked back into the room a bit, he wasn't exactly trustworthy he'd admit that. He glanced back at Lydia, waiting for her to help him out.

…

Lydia grabbed his jacket as he threw it at her, slipping it on and covering herself as fast as she could. Luckily due to their size difference, she as afforded some modesty even if she had to roll the sleeves to be able to use her hands. Adam's reaction had been exactly what she was dreading, he couldn't look at and instead turned his rage on Beetlejuice.

"Adam…" she said, moving to stand up and walk over to him as best she could with her noticeable limp. This had been the worst comedown she'd ever had. Adam didn't seem to hear her. In a rush, the other adults came upstairs, Barbara, Delia...even her father, who she'd thought had gone to work. Lydia's face flushed. She moved to grab Beetlejuice's arm. 

Adam unzipped his mouth in one swipe "THEY-HE-that THING…" he tried to put together. "Was...VIOLATING" 

"Adam stop!" the teen screamed over him." He didn't do anything I didn't ask him to do!"

…

Everyone's eyes went straight to Beetlejuice. Charles walked up getting right in his face with his arms crossed "I let you stay in my house after everything you put us through" Beetlejuice backed up a bit, true he wasn't scared of Charles he could easily dispose of him, but he backed down for Lydia's sake 

"Hey, Chucky, how about for once in your life you listen to your daughter!" Beetlejuice snarled at him "I would never do anything to hurt her I" Beetlejuice trailed off a bit, shaking himself off "I care about her" he blushed a little bit as the adults in the doorway stared. Lydia walked up to him wrapping her arm around his.

…

Lydia swore as Charles moved forward getting in the Demon's face, this wasn't going to go well, she watched him back down but knew it was a matter of time before that patience ran out. She looked imploringly at Barbara but found she was gesturing and sputtering at Beetlejuice as well 

"You...you...Pervert!" she exclaimed, tossing her hands up. Delia was the only adult that met her eye, she looked oddly calm about the whole thing. Lydia wondered if she might be on drugs, but one less angry adult was preferred so she could be on pretty much whatever substance she wanted right now, and the teen wouldn't care. Beetlejuice's voice broke through all the chaos, she turned to him smiling, 

"You care about me?" she repeated in a teasing voice nudging him with her elbow. 

Charles let out an angry shout and moved to grab his daughter to pull her away from the Demon. Their entwined arms posed as a complication with this. Lydia shouted in protest as he pulled her. "Dad stop!" she exclaimed, ripping her arm out of his grip and staring the adults down. "I am capable of making my own decisions." she said firmly, "he hasn't done anything to hurt me or force me...I want this," her face flushed, and she pulled his jacket tight around her. She wanted to die at the utterance. The desire was only slightly less than when she wished to do so before this whole ordeal started. "I want him, I lov-" she broke off hastily "-care about him," she stated, changing her tune in a split second. "AND" she looked at her father "He is my husband, so you can't mad about that at this point.

…

Beetlejuice blushed but smiled smugly "exactly everyone else in this house is banging their wife" Beetlejuice saw five pairs of eyes lock onto him, with Charles looking like he was about to explode. Beetlejuice shrugged, "what too much?" He laughed nervously. His hand went to Charles's shoulder "look, I know you have no reason to trust me, but… I really do care about Lydia" he sighed his hair, turning pink, and he pulled Lydia towards him. Barbara stepped up to him and sighed. Beetlejuice went to open his mouth, but Barbara stopped him with a hard slap to the face. Beetlejuice raised an eyebrow at her "ok ok fair point"

…

Lydia pinched the bridge of her nose as he spoke, the truth was going to come out sooner, or later...she wished she might have gotten the chance to finish first. "A bit too far, I'd say Beej" she looked up at him. "Dad, please...take some deep breaths. You look like you're going to have a heart attack," she urged in concern. He ignored her and looked to the Demon. 

"I am not okay with this...and, and you better not touch her again, or I'll get a real exorcist in here," he sputtered. He turned to leave not looking at his daughter. 

Delia followed after him but paused mouthing, "I'll work on him" to the teen. Lydia wrapped her arms around Beetlejuice as he pulled her close, in part for comfort in part to protect him. It was stupid, she knew ultimately he was way to powerful to ever actually be threatened by them. It didn't matter what any of them said, she wasn't letting him go without a fight. He was the one person who saw her when she was invisible. Lydia was brought back from her thoughts when Barbara slapped him, she chuckled in spite of the scene. There was no way it would hurt him anyway. 

"Adam...can you look at me?" Lydia asked as she watched him make an effort to look anywhere else. 

…

Beetlejuice watched Adam lookup. "Lydia, I'm sorry I just wanted to look after you," he sighed, looking back down at his hands. Beetlejuice squeezed Lydia closer. "Adam, I promise you I'd do anything for her" Beetlejuice wasn't used to being so open and emotional. His hair was flushed pink when Adam made eye contact with him. All things considered, things went about as well as they could have. Adam looked like he was trying to fumble for the right words before finally looking at Lydia.

…

Lydia chewed her lip waiting, finally relaxing when Adam looked at her. She would have gone to hug him but, at this point, was heavily leaning on Beetlejuice. The day wasn't even halfway over, and she felt drained. "And I'd do the same for him," she added, turning her face up to him. The pink in his hair had completely taken over at this point. Adams gaze finally rested on her, and Lydia felt guilty. "I'm sorry we lied to you...just figured no one would understand" she looked towards the doorway Charles had stormed out of "sometimes we do really watch horror movies." 

…

Beetlejuice laughed at Lydia's comment, she wasn't wrong. Adam sighed and walked out the door leaving it open. Beetlejuice fell down on Lydia's bed "well that could have gone a lot better" he huffed watching Lydia flop down next to him, flinching when her sore muscles hit the bed. He pulled her to his side and kissed her on the head, "man it's gonna be awkward later, huh?" He laughed a little, but he knew they were both gonna be in for it later "although how do you think old chucks gonna feel when he finds out I can't be exorcised?" He laughed, looking down at Lydia's confused face, "we're married Babes, by netherworld law were bound to each other I can't go anywhere," he shrugged.

…

"If I wanted to spend the weekend hiding up here before, it's nothing compared to how much I want to now," she groaned into his chest. She draped her arm around him and looked over to still open door, following her gaze Beetlejuice flicked his fingers and it shut gently this time complete with a lock which he engaged. She looked back at him surprised, exorcism had been one of her greatest fears since it nearly happened to Barbara. She had read what happens in the handbook, there was absolutely no return from it. "really!!" she breathed, relief and excitement flooding through her. "So I'm really stuck with you then?" she teased, it was scary for her to let on just how attached to him she was. She couldn't bare the thought of losing him, their souls felt connected...or whatever equivalent to a soul he possessed felt connected to hers "I'm glad" she added 

…

Beetlejuice smiled down at her "haha you care about me," he teased, sticking his tongue out. "Yeah that's pretty much it, there ain't no death to us part either," he shrugged "when you bite it, ya still stuck with me," he laughed. He didn't know what they were gonna do now, it's likely Charles was still gonna be furious, and Adam and Barbara probably wanted nothing to do with him. But that was nothing new he was used to being rejected. Still, he couldn't help the purple that ran through his hair.

…

Lydia made to bite at his tongue as he stuck it out at her "You said it first" she taunted right back. She trailed her fingers on his chest as he spoke. The idea of being bonded for eternity was oddly comforting. "dammit," she playfully draped her head back, feigning disappointment "I was hoping that would be the thing to get me out of this green card thing." She peaked her eyes open to see if he was amused with her joke. That was when she spotted the purple hair. She hadn't seen that since the night they first met "Beej?" she pulled her head back up, bringing a hand to his cheek "hey... I'm joking, there's no one else I'd rather be stuck with... don't go there."

…

Beetlejuice sniffed, smoothing his hair down in an attempt to hide the purple. "It's not you, Babes, don't worry" he smiled down at her before pulling her into a hug and squishing her to him as hard as he could. He heard her squeal of protest, oh yeah her muscles. He loosened his grip on her and laughed, "sorry, Babes" he nuzzled his face into his hair as he held her against him "thank you for know... not being scared of me" he smiled down at her a little.

…

Her hand moved up to ruffle the hair he had just smoothed down "What is it then?" she pestered, he couldn't possibly be feeling embarrassed about the interaction with her parents. Lydia was content to shove that encounter to the very back of her mind to hopefully be forgotten. She yelped as he squeezed her, so much had happened since he spent the last of the drug her soreness brought back the memory with a snap. "you big dicked asshole," she grumbled against him smirking. She turned to look up at him as he spoke "I couldn't be scared of you Beej, I'm more scared of losing you" she chuckled "like Brewster said I'm a freak" she punctuated the statement with a shrug pulling a string off his fraying jacket which she still wore. 

…

Beetlejuice smiled at her raising an eyebrow. "Hey, I've never heard you complain about my big dick before," he laughed. Even when he was sad, he couldn't stop himself from making dirty jokes. "You're my freak babes. That's why we work so well together," his tongue slid out to lick the side of her face. "I want my jacket back, but damn I think you look better in it than I do," he growled, bringing his hands down to open the jacket so he could get a good look at her.

…

Lydia grinned. "Was I complaining?" she teased, "or was I commenting...you are a big-dicked asshole, but you're my big dicked asshole," she giggled as he licked the side of her face with his striped tongue. She turned her head to press a kiss to his neck, adding a few more for good measure. "Do I?" she asked as he commented on her wearing his jacket "should I make stripes my thing to?" she put her hands behind her head as he looked at her. Her pale body bore signs of his amorous attentions. She moved the jacket, so it draped over her shoulder and revealed the bite mark he'd left from when he'd taken her that morning. "what if I refuse to give it back?" she asked, referring to the jacket.

Beetlejuice’s eyes darkened, and he licked his lips as she moved the jacket down “mmmmm I don’t know babes. I guess I’ll just have to take it back from ya”. He grinned, running his hands down her sides “I got ways I can make ya give it back” he raised an eyebrow at her before scooping her up into his lap, so her crotch was against his. He purred happily as he gave her small kisses along her jaw. He slid his hands down her back to rest them on her ass as he pulled her closer. He was still as gentle as he could with her, knowing she was probably still feeling a little sensitive.

…

Lydia giggled as he reached out to grab her, pulling her closer. “You think it’ll be easy to take it from me, huh?” she teased moving her arms so that they rested on his shoulders, she balled the extra fabric of his sleeves in her hands.” I can be very stubborn you know…” Her head tilted back to allow him more access to her neck as he left a trail of kisses. She was bare beneath the jacket, Adam’s sudden appearance hadn’t allowed her any coverage other then that jacket BJ had tossed to her. She could feel his arousal through his pants. She knew she should be wary considering how sore she was and the horrifying interruption that occurred earlier but it made it all the more exciting. “Beej…” she tilted her head to bring her lips to his ear. She trailed her tongue lightly in the lobe “can we go somewhere else?” she gasped as his hands cupped her ass, her hips grinding against him.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading Breathers! More to follow soon!


	3. A trip down below

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiffled by the adults in the house who can't seem to knock, Beetlejuice and Lydia take a trip to the Netherworld.

Lydia giggled as he reached out to grab her, pulling her closer. "You think it'll be easy to take it from me, huh?" she teased moving her arms so that they rested on his shoulders, she balled the extra fabric of his sleeves in her hands." I can be very stubborn, you know…" Her head tilted back to allow him more access to her neck as he left a trail of kisses. She was bare beneath the jacket, Adam's sudden appearance hadn't allowed her any coverage other then that jacket BJ had tossed to her. She could feel his arousal through his pants. She knew she should be wary considering how sore she was and the horrifying interruption that occurred earlier, but it made it all the more exciting. "Beej…" she tilted her head to bring her lips to his ear. She trailed her tongue lightly in the lobe "can we go somewhere else?" she gasped as his hands cupped her ass, her hips grinding against him.

…

Beetlejuice stopped looking up at her. He shivered when she ran her tongue along his earlobe, 

"Where ya wanna go, Babes?" He had a feeling she meant the netherworld, but it's not like people there were really anymore fond of him. He dipped his head to her neck, placing more soft kisses into her shoulder. "They're gonna really flip out if they come up and find you're not here," he mumbled. He did find the idea a little bit funny, poor Chucky coming up to find his precious daughter whisked away with the big bad demon. He snickered to himself as he pulled her closer.

…

Lydia's smile widened, seeing she had his attention, one of her hands freed themselves from his sleeve to entangle in the hair at the base of his neck. 

"Mmmmm, but isn't it better than being interrupted again," she purred. Her hips ground against Beetlejuice as he pulled her closer. Her one and only trip to the netherworld had been terrible. It stood as the final testament that her mother was gone forever. Still her morbid curiosity lingered. He told her of the adventures he had there, surely it couldn't all be bad? Surely it could be redeemed just as he had been? She could sense his hesitation and smirked. In one swift movement she withdrew her arms and disentangled from his arms rolling away across the bed. This movement caused her muscles to ache once more, but she hid it as she worked to achieve a casual tone, "but if you'd rather just stay here…" she trailed off, reaching for her laptop again. 

…

Beetlejuice yelped when she pulled the bottom of his hair and snickered. As soon as she moved to lay down on the bed, he pounced on her pinning her tiny form to the bed. 

"You make a very convincing argument babes" he hissed into her ear. He leaned back, so he was sitting up "ok, we'll go, but make sure you dress… dead" he stopped and thought for a minute "well more than usual," he grinned smugly at her. He knew that if anyone found out that she was living, she'd be in some serious trouble, but hopefully, if people knew she was with him, they'd back off. He sprung off the bed and flicked his hand, moving his jacket off Lydia and back to him.

…

Lydia bit her lip to stifle the squeal she released as he pounced on her. She giggled madly as he played along hissing into her ear. Once he sat up, she sprang up from the bed, protesting as he moved his jacket off of her and back onto himself. Obeying orders, she slipped over to her dresser. She took a moment to look at her bruised form in the mirror, love bites and handprints covered her body speaking of his attentions. She brought her hand to trace the outline of his hands where they'd gripped her hips smirking as she slipped on a fresh pair of underwear and bra. She slid on a black dress over, it bore a plunging neckline that was only slightly covered by a lace panel of sheer fabric. She opted to skip the tights having lost a set to him that day and instead rolled on a pair of striped stockings that sat just above her knee. There was a slight slip of skin that showed in the gap between her dress and stockings, one she noted he eyed appreciatively whenever she moved. She quickly ran her fingers through her hair and glanced at her makeup. It was practically ruined from the night before but gave her a certain 'dead' look that added to the aesthetic. "Dead enough for you?"

…

Beetlejuice stood behind her admiring the stripes she'd chosen. He ran his hands down to her hips, pressing them into his "now the way you got in last time? That's for the newly dead losers" he walked up to the mirror, placing his hand through it and offering her his other hand "Now this, this is how you get to the good parts of the netherworld" he pulled himself further into the mirror. He left his hand sticking out to invite her in, he stuck his head back out "come on babes ya can't come through without me."

…

"Newly dead losers and runaway brides," she quipped in response, looking at his reflection in the mirror. She watched in amazement as he slipped through the glass and prepared to follow. She paused briefly to run to the door and unlock it, leaving a small note on her bedside table stating she had gone out. "Not a lie but not the whole truth…" She said as she left it behind, turning as he popped his head back through the glass. "I'm coming!" she exclaimed, crossing the room to take his hand. She reached her other hand to where his shoulder should be on the other side. As her hand moved through the glass, it gave the odd sensation of passing through water, although it wasn't wet. She jumped through holding on to him until she could get her bearings. She couldn't help the feelings that came up being in the place again. She nuzzled her face into his neck as she adjusted to the deathly chill. This had been her idea, and nothing would happen to her if she was with him. She chastised herself. "Woah…" she gasped as she picked her head up and looked around.

…

Beetlejuice held her tight to him when he felt her flinch, he should have thought about how it might make her feel to come back here, but he could bring her out if it got too much for Her. When they were entirely through, he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Babes, you might wanna have a look now" he gently put her down, smiling at her awe. He'd tried to pick a place that was as less threatening as he could think of. It was a busy city street with markets on each side of the road with all kinds of monsters and ghouls going about their business. He smiled down at her amazed expression "c'mon Babes it's rude to stare" he playfully nudged her as a Minotaur looking demon walked past. While it looked like a city upon closer inspection, the buildings were constructed from random junk and weird, otherworldly looking materials "whaddya think? Just don't let anyone sell you anything trust me," he cringed at the thought as he held out his arm to her again.

…

Lydia touched her feet on the ground, still keeping a hold on him part for comfort and part because she just liked to touch him. Her jaw dropped as she took in the world around her, different ghoulish creatures mingled with corpses completing seemingly ordinary tasks. Her breath hitched in her throat as she observed the Minotaur walking past them, her hand moved to grab her camera before realizing she had forgotten it. She broke away as he nudged her, flashing him a sheepish grin. 

"Its amazing Beej...this is so cool" she retook his arm as they moved down the street. "I want to get at least one little thing as a souvenir…" she looked at him, seeing the grimace on his face. She recalled his encounter he'd described earlier that gave him the powder that made him sick "maybe if you antagonized the shopkeepers less you'd have a more pleasant experience" she teased "oh!" she exclaimed dragging him over to one of the shops, breaking free of his arm when he didn't move fast enough. "look at this stuff" she breathed ruffling through the collection of items. It was a variety of used trinkets ranging from crystal balls to tarot cards, to old leather-bound books and potion bottles. 

...

Beetlejuice hurried to catch up with her as she looked though one of the stalls. He looked over all the crystals and trinkets.

”Hey maybe we should come here to get Delia a Christmas present, this looks like her kinda junk” he snickered, the snake lady running the shop gave him a nasty look “hey no offense,” he offered, smiling weakly at her. He dipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a handful of old rusted coins and handed them to Lydia “just be careful, don't buy anything that looks too cursed” he stuck his hands in his pockets and leaned back as Lydia kept looking. A few of the other creatures gave lydia some looks that Beetlejuice knew meant trouble. He snarled at them to make sure they knew who she belonged to and most of them, knowing who he was backed off without an issue.

…

Lydia laughed holding up an odd colored crystal “yes….there’s very good energy in here” she voiced in a convincing imitation of her stepmother’s voice. She met the gaze of the snake shopkeeper and grinned apologetically as she placed the item back down. “Oh come on...don’t take the fun out of it” She accepted the coins he gave her, turning them over in her hand. “Who’s Prince Vince?” she asked looking at the somber-looking royal engraved on the coin. She looked up at him catching the snarl he threw at one of the passers-by “Beej” she chided stepping up to him bringing her hand to his shoulder. She didn’t trust him not to start an issue as he had before. She was oblivious to the looks thrown her way as she had eyes only for him. 

…

Beetlejuice groaned in annoyance at the mention of the name “that miserable sap is prince of the netherworld” he raised his hand to his head dramatically “too snooty if ya ask me” he shrugged. His attention was drawn to Lydia’s hand on his shoulder “trust me, babes, there’s a lot of people down here who would do anything to get their hands on you” he growled as another creature leered at Lydia “don’t worry I’m not gonna start anything, I’m just making sure they know what the deal is” he grinned sliding his hands to grip her ass.

…

She jumped as his hand slid down to her ass, grabbing hold of the flesh and giving it a squeeze. She knew the gesture should be something she objected to but she couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face. She liked belonging to someone, as long as that someone was him. “The Netherworld has royalty?” she asked her brows raising. She brought the coin closer to inspect “He looks miserable” she mumbled going to look back at the items for sale infront of her before. Riffling through she found an old camera “woah Beej! Look at this!” she turned and snapped a picture of him. It emitted a puff of smoke that smelled like sulfur. Lydia looked at the picture it produced and noted that unlike her photos at home the subjects moved. At her words a figure approached and swipped the image from her hands

“My my the lady has a talent even if the subject matter is lacking” The ghoul before them cast a disparaging glance at Beetlejuice. 

…

Beetlejuice snapped his head towards the figure. They were wearing a cloak that concealed their face. Beetlejuice pulled Lydia to his side protectively “hey Watch it! You can’t be too nice lookin yourself cloaky” beetlejuice growled at the figure who just laughed smugly

“surely someone like you, my dear, could be in the company of some more sophisticated demons.” 

Beetlejuice screwed up his face in disgust “I’ll have you know that I have an incredible personality and a huge d” Lydia cut him off with an elbow to his side “cmon lyds it’s true” he pouted.

…

Lydia shushed him placing a hand on his chest placatingly “I’m quite content with my demon thank you,” she said to the figure. Her tone was neutral, she was curious about any part of the Netherworld she could interact with, even if it was a cloaked demon insulting her paramour. “What is your name?” she asked meeting the ghostly pair of eyes just visible within the cloak. The figure chuckled and swept off its hood revealing a timeless face with high cheekbones and a dazzling smile. His skin was a sickly green color, a hand reached out to take Lydia’s to press a kiss to it “Count Mein...at your service...and who do I have the pleasure of meeting today?” he pulled his head back up smiling once more,this time revealing sharpened incisors . 

…

Beetlejuice placed a hand protectively over lydia “oh great I know you” beetlejuice rolled his eyes “this is my wife and I’m afraid her and her neck are not for sale” he got in the vampires face and growled. He wasn’t in the mood to see Lydia turned into a vampire, he didn’t know how he’d explain that one to her parents anyway. He made a low rumbling noise as he eyed off the vampire, who was currently starring at Lydia’s neck.

…

The Vampire didn’t appear detered as Beetlejuice got in his face. He flashed a smile at him reaching his hand up to adjust the spectre’s tie. “Its a pleasure to be known by the self-proclaimed Ghost with the most” he remarked looking unbothered as the demon growled in his face. Lydia brought her hands up to step between them. She could see where this was going and didn’t need another incident of Beetlejuice being cursed. She looked bewildered as Beetlejuice stated she wasn’t for sale. “I didn’t realize that had to be stated” she grumbled and went to push him back “C’mon Beej lets look at another booth” 

Count Mein disregarded the statement taking advantage of the mortal’s proximity to inhale the teen’s scent. He reached a hand forward and trailed a ghostly finger along her neck. He drew back in surprise, finding the skin warm and a pulse lingering beneath the surface. Subconciously he liked his lips.

…

Beetlejuice saw the look on the Vampire’s face and he grabbed him by the hand before he could pull away “listen here, if you know what’s good for you you’re gonna keep your mouth shut” the vampire just laughed, 

“oh my, the big bad bjs got himself a little breather pet how… nice” the vampire sighed “fine I’ll keep your little secret, only because I’d really hate to cause a scene” he kissed Lydia’s hand as he turned to leave “see you around miss Lydia.” Beetlejuice wrapped his hand around her shoulders “I really hate that guy,” he mumbled out, “you ok lyds?”

… 

Lydia flinched feeling the unfamiliar cold hand on her neck, resting on her pulse. Brown eyes filled with alarm flicked to BJ’s. She turned away from the touch finding herself caught between the Demon and the Vampire as Beetlejuice grabbed him. She moved closer to her ghost taking the lapels of his suit in her hands. Her grip was broken once more as the Vampire pulled her hand turning her to face him as he kissed it once more. Lydia was disgusted but couldn’t help being drawn in. It was all part of the vampiric charm. 

Count Mein appeared exceedingly pleased with himself. With any luck he’d be having a fresh treat in the near future complete with the pleasure of having thwarted the infamous Beetlejuice. He disappeared back to his home to plan, his threat to the demon lingered in the air like too much cologne.

Lydia relaxed as Beetlejuice’s arm wrapped around her “I’m ok” she replied nodding slowly. “that was bizarre...you know him?” she frowned looking up at him. His face and hair indicated a range of emotions coursing through him. “You ok?” she asked her hand to brush against his cheek “you look worried.”

…

Beetlejuice sighed “yeah I do, I’ve seen him slinking around here before. He watches for people on their own and then bam” he shivered he knew he’d try and come back for lydia, especially now he knew she was alive. Beetlejuice wasn’t going to let that happen “I’m ok lyds just make sure you stick close to me… please” he tried to hide the worry in his voice but the mixture of purple and red in his hair deceived him. Still he took her arm and continued walking down the road, making sure he was constantly scanning the faces of anyone who even looked in their direction wrong.

…

Lydia noted the change in his hair, she opted not to push for more information at that point though part of her was still fascinated. The creatures in the Netherworld were something straight out of her stories. Count Mein reminded her of Dracula, though she figured it was just her imagination getting away from her, What would a vampire be doing in the Netherworld? They’d be much better off above ground where the inhabitants had working circulatory systems. Lydia shook the thoughts from her head and trailed her hand down to entwine with his as they walked. “Beej I’m not going anywhere” she assured “besides you made sure I can’t run from you” she teased referring to her sore muscles for a bit of levity. Catching the expression on his face she rocked forward onto the tips of her toes to kiss him. She spotted a vendor not far away selling insects “C’mon let’s go there”

…

Beetlejuice laughed at her comment, he loosened up a bit when she leaned to kiss him. His eyes lit up when he saw the shop she was pulling him to. The man running the store had one arm that was hanging by a thread from its socket. He nudged lydia again giving her the ‘don’t stare at this one’ look. His hand dove into his pocket again and he handed the shopkeeper some more coins, beetlejuice took a rat sized looking bug and swallowed the whole thing down in two bites. He saw Lydia staring at him “what? I paid for it I can eat it” he smiled at her before licking the remnants of the bug off his mouth.

…

Catching the warning look he gave her she made a note not to let her eyes linger on the shop keep. Instead she threw quick glances their way focusing on how their arm swayed precariously with each movement. She itched to photograph it but resisteed. Instead her attention went to watch him unhinge his jaw to eat the rat sized bug “You’re disgusting” she replied though her tone implied complete affection. She looked over the varities there ranging from alive samples to roasted varities that reminded Lydia of something she’d seen in a travel magazine. She lifted what appeared to be a fried tarantula by the leg bringing it closer to her face for inspection

…

Beetlejuice grabbed a handful of the spider legs and started scarfing them down like popcorn “try one babes, they’re not that bad” to be fair beetlejuice wouldn’t blame her if she didn’t take his word for it. Being a demon he could eat literally anything and it’s not like it would bother him. A lot of these bugs had been cooked in some way, probably to appeal to the more recently deceased. He laughed to himself as he thought of Adam and Barbara, there’s no was no way either of them could stand it here. It's probably for the best that they decided to stay in their own house. He looked back at Lydia to see her still fiddling with the spider leg “Hey if you’re not gonna eat it, gimme

…

Lydia laughed as he continued to scarf down more insects, the shopkeeper kept tapping away at the register with their working arm accruing the bill 

"Okay, Okay," she moved the leg out of his reach as he went to grab for it. She chuckled holding it up and bringing it to her lips. She shivered before lowering it into her mouth and taking a bite. The exoskeleton was crunchy, it reminded her of a crab leg. She chewed, looking at him, "it's not bad," she remarked, licking her fingers. "Certainly better than anything Delia's cooked up," she grinned, offering her the remainder of the leg.

…

Beetlejuice grinned as he watched her try it and laughed at her comment on Delia's cooking before taking the rest of it. He handed another handful of coins to the shopkeeper who seemed satisfied with the amount he'd been given. Beetlejuice went to turn around but immediately came face to face with the ghostly woman who had drugged him 

"oh wow, hi! Look, it's lovely to see you again, but I don't want any more horny dust blown on me" he smiled awkwardly, but the lady just laughed. She looked at Beetlejuice with a smug expression,

"It seems like you learned your lesson about sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, huh?" Beetlejuice rolled his eyes but watched as the other ghost looked Lydia up and down "well seems like you helped him through it, aren't you sweet."

…

Lydia peeked around him to look at the ghostly woman who approached them. She raised a brow quickly, connecting the dots that this was the person who'd 'cursed' him. She narrowed her eyes at her. Ultimately it had all worked out. Despite her sore muscles, it was some of the best sex she had ever had. Still, she recalled the image of Beetlejuice doubled over in pain the night before. Fire bubbled up in her stomach. "You should be ashamed of yourself, that could have been dangerous" she stepped around him and moved to get in the woman's face. The Corpse merely laughed, looking down at the teen. 

"ah cranky little bitch you have hmm?" she remarked, looking up at the Beetlejuice. "might need a bit more dust to work that out," she gestured at the girl.

…

Beetlejuice put a hand between Lydia and the ghost "C'mon leave her alone she hasn't done anything" he would've put on a more threatening display, but he didn't want this bitch to do anything to Lydia, he was dead nothing would affect him too badly, but he didn't know what it would do to someone living, and he didn't want to find out. 

The other ghost laughed, "that's cute. Who knew you could be so soft," she flipped her hair back and smiled at Lydia "well if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me."

…

Lydia scowled at her, her dark eyes shooting daggers at the ghostly form. She looked to Beetlejuice as he stuck a hand between them. She found it odd to see him so rational? He usually was the one to start fights, and this time it was Lydia ready to tear at the specter for having caused the trouble in the first place. "we won't be doing that" she snipped in a cold tone moving to take Beetlejuice's hand and walk away "I'm starting to understand why you get in fights with everyone down here... they're all terrible" she shook her head.

…

Beetlejuice laughed as they walked away "tell me about it, Babes, almost everyone here either was a bad person or they've been here for so long they've lost their humanity" he sighed "I'm sorry you had to see this" he held her closer to him. He hoped she wasn't going to be completely put off the idea of the undead, but then again, she was his morbid little wife, and that's why they got along together "I shouldn't have brought you here" he sighed.

…

She leaned into his embrace as he spoke, her head perking up when he sighed, "Beej, there are terrible people everywhere... we're terrible people...well you're a demon, but you get my point" she grinned at him. "What else did you guys do down here? Besides shop and get into fights? Are there museums? Beaches? Do you have a house? Does the Prince live in a palace?" she shot questions off at rapid-fire, proving she was hardly disinterested in the place. Her free hand went to rest on his back, it was as close as she could be given his steps were more substantial than her's. 

…

Beetlejuice smiled at Lydia's questions as he tried to answer, "what do people do? Whatever they want I guess, museums kinda, beaches yes we should definitely go check that out you'd love it, I uh kinda have a house, well it's not mine, but if I'm staying here that's where I go, and yes the PrincePrince lives in a palace" he made a show of pretending to catch his breath after answering her questions. He grinned down at her, he was glad she wasn't deterred too much.

…

She laughed and went to shove him when he made a show of catching his breath after answering her questions. "Cool…" she breathed, taking into all the information he gave her. "Lets go to the beach then!" she glanced up at the sky. There was no sun really just general morose light. The air was stale given that nothing was really living to alter it. With no risk of getting a sunburn, it sounded excellent. She turned over the other information in her mind, "Why'd you want to leave here? it's so interesting."

…

Beetlejuice shrugged, "It's not like I could just go wherever I wanted to lyds" he shoved his hands in his pockets. "I was stuck with my mom helping people cross over," he frowned at the memory. He quickly changed to a smile when he saw her look up at him, "but y' know that's what happens when you're a demon, you pop into existence knowing exactly what you are and exactly what you're meant to do" he shook his head. He hated getting all sappy he quickly changed his tone to avoid the subject, "and y'know in my case, it's to be incredibly sexy."

…

Lydia regretted her words almost immediately after uttering them, watching his demeanor change. She reached for his arm bringing her lips to press a kiss to his shoulder. That was just about all she could reach of him. "I'm sorry, Beej...that was a stupid thing to ask" she mirrored the smile on his face but noted it didn't quite reach his eyes. His hair was a tell-tale sign of his emotions as well. She laughed at his next words, "Incredibly sexy and a pain in my ass," she teased. "I didn't think about it when I said it...I know its not a happy place for you...so the beach?"


	4. Beach Babes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With an influx of Condescending adults around our newlydeads decide to spend a little extra time in the Netherworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be one of my favorite segments of this rp. Couple quick notes. I messed up in the first upload of chapter 3 and forgot to add an important part that has since been fixed, meaning this update will make sense. 
> 
> I had the absolute masterpiece Necromancer on the brain when I was playing as Lyd's writing this. It is a beautiful piece of work found here:   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957618/chapters/29620776  
> Copying wasn't intentional but I like to be mindful of my inspirations.

  
  


Lydia regretted her words almost immediately after uttering them, watching his demeanor change. She reached for his arm bringing her lips to press a kiss to his shoulder. That was just about all she could reach of him. 

“I’m sorry, Beej...that was a stupid thing to ask” she mirrored the smile on his face but noted it didn’t quite reach his eyes. His hair was a tell-tale sign of his emotions as well. She laughed at his next words, “Incredibly sexy and a pain in my ass,” she teased. Of course, the Netherworld held a lot of feelings for him. She shook her head, continuing, “I didn’t think about it when I said it...I know its not a happy place for you...so the beach?”

…

He smiled, “It’s fine Babes,” he took her hand, and in a flash of smoke, they were on the beach. The sand was smooth and black, the same as the water. He threw out his arms dramatically, 

“So whaddya think babes? Strange and unusual enough for ya?” He pulled off his jacket and laid it on the ground for her to sit on. He laid down on his back and stretching out next to her. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and loosened his tie.

… 

Lydia took a moment to get her bearings and looked around. “Yes!” she exclaimed, her hands going for the Netherworld camera she had purchased earlier. She snapped a few pictures, the faint smell of sulfur lingered as a result when they printed. A few of the water, a few of him, some of the sand. She knelt next to him, leaning forward and unbuttoning his shirt before sitting back up. Her hands trailed upon his chest as she did so before going back to her camera. 

“It’s an aesthetic,” she returned to the look he gave her. She felt distinctly overdressed. Following his example, she kicked off her boots and moved to take the striped knee-highs off so that her toes could bury in the cool sand. 

…

He purred happily when her hand ran over his chest. “Now this I knew you’d like” he put one of his arms behind her head and pulled her closer to his side. He stared up at the dark sky, it always had an ominous glow to it. It was nice to have some peace for once. He grew out an extra arm and ran it up and down her thigh. He glanced over at the photos she’d taken and picked up the few she’d taken of him he looked at them tilting his head 

“wow Babes you really are a good photographer, you even make me look good” he quickly corrected himself, “I mean more than I already do.”

…

Lydia smiled, relaxing into his touch and going to lay next to him. She curved her body to his looking up at the sky. It was a wash of blues and purples, stars glowed pink and orange above them though it gave the appearance of being daytime. She brought her leg to rest over his as he ran his extra hand over it. She lifted the camera up again, taking a few shots of the night sky then him once more as he looked at her work. She brightened under the praise, it had been so rare for some time. 

“Very considerate of you...making the photographer’s job easy...with you being so good looking and all. “she shifted so she could prop herself on top of him, brushing a kiss on his lips. She rolled her eyes as he complimented himself, her fingers found his tie tugging it playfully. She set the camera aside and moved so she was straddling him. “I should have brought a bathing suit,” she murmured, leaning down to kiss him again. 

…

Beetlejuice smiled as he let her pull him up by his tie “who said you need a bathing suit” he smirked at her as he leaned up to kiss her back. He ran his hands up and down her back 

“If you ask me you look a lot better without one,” his hands slowly lifted her skirt up, just enough so he could get both hands under it. He pulled her hips down against him and shivered at the feeling of her heat on him. He sighed happily. “I could lay here fondling you all day, Babes” he felt her laugh on top of him, and he leaned in to place soft bites on her collar bone.

…

Lydia giggled her hands pressed to either side of his head. She closed her eyes as his hands slipped beneath her skirt and both hands beneath him. His strong cold hands sunk into the sort warm flesh beneath the fabric. Her hips ground into his, juicing away the thin material that served as a barrier. This time no condescending adults were hanging around. The beach was empty, aside from them. 

“Mmmm is that really all you do wanna all day,” she asked pulled their her lips apart to breathe as she undid the rest of his shirt. Her hands ran down his chest again as she pressed her lips to more urgently.

…

Beetlejuice laughed into the kiss “well I can think of a few other things” He broke apart for a minute to slide his suspenders off his shoulders then reached down to help Lydia pull off her dress the rest of the way

“god wouldn’t your Daddy just flip if he knew about this” he muttered as he bent up to kiss her again. He held her by the hips as he sat upright. Much more of her weight was pressed into his crotch, and he moaned. His hands slid up her body to find her tits roughly grabbing them in his hands, pleased with the yelp of surprise he got out of her.

…

Raised her arms above her head and obliged as he slipped the rest of the dress off. She giggled at the thought of Charles finding out what they were doing “s’okay... you’re my Daddy now,” she purred against his lips. She parted her mouth and ran her tongue along his lips, beckoning his tongue to entwine with hers. She could feel him pressing against her as he sat up, her hands began to trail down to unbutton his pants when he grabbed hold of her tits. She gasped, her nails digging into his skin, She moved one hand over his and squeeze it begging him to do it again.

…

Beetlejuice snickered darkly at her comment. At her request, his hands squeezed her tits again, earning another gasp from her. He kept one pair of hands on her breasts while another pair trailed down to his own pants to free his erection. He moaned into her kiss when he felt himself being squished in between her thighs. He spread his legs apart so she could feel him pressing against her. One hand buried itself in her hair, pulling her head back gently so he could kiss from her neck to her chest, “so, you feelin’ up to it, Lyds?” He teased, raising an eyebrow at her.

… 

Her heart fluttered as his lips trailed from her neck to her chest. She gripped his arms tighter as she felt him press against her “Please…Beej” she breathed half between a whimper and a moan. She shifted her legs so that they were wrapped around him in the odd sitting arrangement they had, her hands slid up his chest, wrapping around his shoulders. Her whole body seemed to tremble in anticipation.

…

He pulled her as close as he could to his body. Satisfied with the answer she gave and he gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. He held himself back as he lifted her up gently, placing her over himself. He could feel the heat coming off her, and how wet she was the naughty thing. His til brushed against her, and he let out a strangled moan as he kissed her again “when you’re ready, Babes,” he mumbled against her lips.

…

Oh, she was ready. Lydia adjusted her grip on his shoulders and pushed herself down onto his length so he could fill her. She gasped as her body accommodated to his massive cock, her muscles were still tender, but she ignored the feeling. Her eyes were screwed shut, but she opened them to see the concern on his face. With gravity as her aid, she drove him in as far as she could, her fingers digging into his skin. 

“I...love...you,” she whispered through gritted teeth leaning forward to kiss him again. Her hips bucked against his, and she began to move slowly as her body could only muster so much energy. The activities from earlier, combined with the draining effects the Netherworld air had on her mortal lungs, hindered her progress. What she lacked in speed she made up for in passion. She kissed him fiercely. It didn’t matter to her if he said anything back, it was how she felt, and she wanted him to know.

…

Beetlejuice groaned as he felt her heat swallow his length. He growled when he felt her go down as far as she could. His eyes shot open when he heard her say that she loved him 

“Lydia I… fuck, I love you too,” he groaned out, holding her close. She immediately silenced him with a kiss, and he purred happily into her mouth. He let her set her own pace, knowing she’d still be sore from the night before. He knew they’d have to finish up here quick. There was no way being in the Netherworld this long was safe for her.

…

Lydia felt a warmth run through her that had nothing to do with the friction their bodies were creating. She wrapped her arms around his neck, entangling her hands into his hair. He loved her, the demon who was capable of very few feelings loved her. She pressed her lips to his, their tongues entwining each threatening to swallow the other. She groaned with each self-inflicted thrust. Her movements were slow, given her dropping energy. She’d bitten off more then she could chew it would seem “Beej...help me,” she whimpered.

…

He felt her losing her strength, so he flipped them over, so he was hovering over her. He grabbed her by the hips so he could thrust into her easily. He made sure to be as gentle as he could, holding himself back wasn’t something he’d do for anyone except Lydia. He tried to think, but he honestly didn’t think he’d ever loved anyone before. He pushed that thought out of his head for the moment. He was too focused on his wife, who was moaning and whining beneath him. He pulled her hips up against his watching his cock bulge her stomach out. He shivered, leaning down to kiss her gently in contrast to his rough thrusting.

…

Lydia’s head spun as he flipped them, his hands taking hold of her hips as he took control. She brought her arms back above her head, digging into the black sand on the beach for purchase. He was impossibly gentle with each thrust, pushing through her sore muscles as they clung to him. She moaned her hands, moving from the sand to go to his, grabbing at his wrists. She wasn’t strong enough to pull herself up to be close to him. “ah...Beej...Bee-” she gasped as the string tightened. His lips were upon her then, she wrapped her legs around him, her hands moved to his hair as his head was near. She ran her tongue along his lips, begging to be let inside. 

…

Beetlejuice grunted when he felt her tighten around him. When her legs wrapped around his waist, he leaned into her kiss, taking her tongue in his mouth. He gave himself another pair of arms so he could hold her head in both hands and bury his fingers in her hair. He pressed his forehead against hers, moaning in her ear.

…

The release she had been denied at Adam’s intrusion finally came as she did. She tensed her body tightening around him. Lewd sounds broke from her lips as she lost the power of speech. She gripped at whatever she could find of him, one hand in his hair as he buried his head in her neck. Her nails dug into his ghostly skin, he would have had deep scratches if blood ran beneath his veins. 

Across the way, hidden behind a collection of boulders, a pair of dark eyes lurked taking in the scene.

…

Beetlejuice screwed his eyes shut, growling as he came. He held her hips tight to his as he thrust through the last of his orgasm. Beetlejuice barely managed to stop himself from collapsing onto her, rolling to the side face-first into the sand. He laughed rolling over to see Lydia still catching her breath, he threw his arm over her chest pulling her to his side 

“So do you have sand on some weird places, too, or is that just me?”

…

Lydia stretched back as he filled her, her stomach swelled and filled with pressure before releasing as he pulled out of her. Gasping for air, she curled into his side when he drew her close. She rolled off of his jacket and into the sand beside him. 

She giggled “didn’t you know that’s the fun of the beach” she moved to sit up so she could gesture out to the water. “Thats why you have to go in the water...it washes all of that away” she brushed her hands over his shoulder so that small bits of sand flicked off his shoulders. Her mind went to the words they exchanged moments ago. They’d said it, admitted their feelings finally. She brought her hand to scoop up a bit of the sand and brought it to sprinkle on his chest. 

…

Beetlejuice breathed in some sand and sneezed. He sat up with her to look out at the water. It did look pretty nice, but the idea of getting even a little bit clean from the water made him shiver. He watched her hand as she dumped the sand on his chest. He took a deep unnecessary breath and looked at her. 

“Lyds, I meant it by the way I…” his hair turned pink, and he looked down at his hands, “I do… love you,” he mumbled. He wasn’t used to being so honest with his emotions, so he quickly changed the subject and jumped up, stripping off the last of his clothes “how about that water? Last one there has to eat Delia’s cooking for a week”

…

She reached to grab his hand as he jumped up, ready to run for the water. 

“Woah Woah easy there, Bug-breath,” she called as she pulled herself up. She wrapped her arms around his torso, propping her chin on his chest as she stood in front of him. 

“I meant it too,” she smiled up at him. “I love you...old bloated rotting Zebra,” she giggled, pushing away. She could only tolerate the genuine soft emotion for so long. She sprinted for the water. It was easier to move, given how relaxed her body felt having just came. 

“Hope you like eating vegan!” she taunted back at him as her feet plunged into the icy water. She fought through the cold diving beneath the surface. 

…

Beetlejuice stared confused for a minute after she ran off 

“Hey, no fair!” he began to chase after her but stopped when she wasn’t looking. As soon as she hit the water, he shifted into his snake form quietly sliding into the dark water. Once he was under, he could see Lydia floating on the surface. He slowly raised his massive form up behind her and hissed. To his disappointment, she was unimpressed when she turned around “Wow, am I that predictable?” he lowered his body back into the water. His tail curling around Lydia like a pool toy.

…

Lydia turned her head to see the massive snake rising up behind her and gave it her best withering stare. She drew her arm back and sent a wave of water splashing at him, giggling. “I win,” she taunted playfully, relaxing as he draped himself around her like a pool toy. She moved, so she was floating on her back with her head rested back on his scales. She gave a contented sigh looking up into the darkened netherworld sky. Her fingers traced patterns on his scales lovingly.

Beneath the surface lurked another danger unbeknownst to the pair. It moved closer and closer before it struck wrapping icy cold fingers around Lydia’s ankle and trapping it in a vice-like grip. She was yanked beneath the surface in one swoop, the figure moved quickly once it had her. It knew time was limited to get her away from her demon. Lydia let out a scream of terror that merely turned into bubbles as she quickly figured out it was not a prank. Small hands beat against the chest of the figure that held her and transported her far from the beach. Her feet touched down on cold stone, and she gasped for breath. It was already hard for her to breathe in the Netherworld. Her condition was aggravated by the rising tide panic, she found it near impossible to fill her lungs. 

“BEETLE-“she began to scream with whatever breath she could muster before a pale hand clamped down on her mouth. 

…

Beetlejuice saw Lydia slide under the water, and for a second he thought she might have been trying to prank him back. He saw her being pulled down by some unknown figure. He stayed in his snake form and dove down after her as fast as he could. He saw her hand reach out to him, but in a second they were gone. He brought himself back to the surface, desperately looking for any signs of where she might have been taken. His head spun around when he heard her almost yell out his name.

…

Lydia struggled as hard as she could in her weakened state. She screamed against the hand clamped over her mouth, finally drawing back and sinking her teeth into the flesh. The figure roared and pulled back, releasing her. 

“So you like to bite? Good Me too…” Count Mein pulled back his lips and flashed his fangs at her. She scrambled away from him. 

“What do you want!?” she hissed, scanning the room for an exit. She had no idea where she was. Was it even worth calling Beetlejuice’s name? Could he hear her? 

“It’s been so long since I’ve had fresh blood...I couldn’t resist the treat Miss Lydia...your demon didn’t seem inclined to share” he launched at her again. She tried to dart away but found herself ensnared once more. A hand went to her head, pulling her head back, and sharp fangs brushed at her neck.

“BEETLEJUICE!!” she screamed in desperation.

…

Beetlejuice had been searching all over the Netherworld for her. He could hear her saying his name, but if it wasn’t three times, he couldn’t get to her. He went back to the market to see if she might have gotten taken back there, but then he realized precisely who would’ve taken her. He growled in frustration before juicing himself to Count Mein’s lair. He followed Lydia’s voice and found him standing over her. 

“Hey pick on someone your species,” Beetlejuice growled. The Vampire rolled his eyes in annoyance. 

“Doesn’t seem to have stopped you.” the Vampire laughed smugly. Beetlejuice shifted his form into what looked like a giant black and white striped hellhound, jumping at count Mein he managed to push him away from Lydia. He yelped in pain when the Vampire bit his arm, but he was only focused on keeping him away from his wife.

…

Mein looked up as the demon appeared in front of him in a towering rage. His fangs were embedded in Lydia’s neck. The girl was fighting against him, which made it all that much more exciting. Mein withdrew to speak a light trickle of blood leaked from the corner of his mouth. 

“Doesn’t seem to have stopped you,” he drawled. His black eyes watched as the demon shifted into a hellhound. Quickly he drank from the girl again before he was pushed away. Lydia fell to the ground, her hands going to the wound on her neck. 

“Beetlejuice!” she shrieked both in relief and fear as the monsters tore at each other. She scrambled to her feet, adjusting as the world spun around her. She looked for something, anything to help. There was a coat of arms on the wall, complete with two swords crossed over each other. She moved to it tearing it down and trying to free one of the swords. Beetlejuice’s yelp of pain made her blood run cold…she was the only one allowed to stab him. She ran forward with the coat of arms and hit the Vampire with it like a tennis racket, unable to free the sword. 

…

Beetlejuice leaned back when he saw Lydia running from the corner of his eye. The Vampire’s jaw cracked when she hit him, and he slumped on the ground in pain. Beetlejuice took the opportunity to nuzzle into Lydia, pushing her back. He switched back to his normal form and quickly gave her his jacket. 

“You’re gonna be okay, Babes, I promise” he gave her a kiss on the head before turning back to Mein, who was beginning to stand up. Beetlejuice had tentacles that shot out from his back, holding the vampires arms and legs as he stood to face him. Beetlejuice’s hair was a burning red, his horns were out, and his eyes were glowing an unearthly green. “If you ever lay a hand on my wife again, you’re gonna wish you never became undead,” Beetlejuice growled in his face. 

The Vampire didn’t seem phased. He just laughed, smugly bearing what was left of his fangs that Lydia hadn’t knocked out. Beetlejuice snarled before throwing the Vampire across the room, and he hit the wall with a thud. Beetlejuice knew Mein wasn’t dead, just incapacitated for now. He turned to Lydia. The tentacles that had just been thrashing around held her gently to him.

…

She dropped the coat of arms the moment it collided with his face, the sickening crunch of metal hitting bone reverberated around the room. Lydia sagged into Beetlejuice’s embrace, barely having the strength to stand upright at this point. Her body had been through the wringer in the last 24 hours. She felt him shift from the hell hound to her lover. As he pushed her back, she pulled his jacket right around her naked form. She lifted her eyes to watch the Vampire tossed against the wall. Her knees buckled, and she slumped to the ground, unable to stand any longer. She felt weak, and it angered her. As his tentacles entwined around her, she felt herself lifted up and brought into his arms. She buried her head into his chest, inhaling his scent. Her hand moved to brush along his arm, where the fang marks remained. 

“are you okay?” she breathed.

…

Beetlejuice flinched when she touched his arm. He’d sustained a few bite wounds, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle 

“I’m okay, Babes, but what about you?” His hand gently went to her neck, surveying the damage. Lucky he’d gotten there quickly, he hadn’t drained too much of her blood, but she still needed rest. He scooped her up in his arms holding her close to him “We better get you home, you need some rest” he could see her fight the urge to roll her eyes, even when she was hurt and exhausted she still didn’t want anyone fussing over her.

…

Lydia protested as he scooped her up, she didn’t want to go home.

“No,” she groaned weakly though her body sagged against him. She went to touch his arm again, where she could see numerous bite marks. She traced them, wishing she could seal each one with a touch of her finger. “Don’t want to,” she mumbled, her voice thick. Staying conscious was becoming difficult as her body teetered into exhaustion. Her blood loss wasn’t drastic, but it was enough combined with her lack of sleep and physical fatigue. In his arms, she felt safe, her body used this to finally relax. “Mm-fine Beej,” she brought a hand up to pat his chest, her hand sliding and dropping to her lap.

…

Beetlejuice laughed at her protest. He gave one last snarl in Mein’s direction before juicing them back to her room. He laid her down on her bed, he could hear her gasping for air now that she was back in the living world. He flopped down on the bed next to her. He rolled up his sleeves and looked over the bites on his arms, they were deep, but he could heal them easily, Lydia, however. He tilted her neck towards him, it wasn’t bleeding that much, but he ran his tongue over it and gave it a soft kiss.

“I’m sorry lyds I should have been more careful” his hair turned a deep purple he put the one breather he loved in danger. He didn’t have time to worry about it too much before someone knocked on the door.

…

Lydia struggled to fill her lungs as they transitioned back to the living world. She gasped, feeling like she had come up from being underwater. She snuggled close to him, exhaustion overwhelming her small frame. She winced when he moved her next and lowered his lips to her wound. 

“s’not your fault,” she murmured, going to entwine her fingers with his. “it’s that ass-“she broke off as they heard the knock on the door “Beej...my clothes” she urged. She was still clothed in only his jacket. 

…

Beetlejuice quickly sat up and took his jacket back. He juiced her some clothes with a big hoodie that covered her neck. 

“Lydia are you home? It’s me,” Delia lightly tapped on the door again. 

“We should have thought of a cover story beforehand.” Beetlejuice winced as Delia opened the door 

“Hi guysssss, how’s it going?” Delia murmured, trying to walk casually into the room. Looking everywhere but the couple on the bed.

…

Lydia felt the clothing wrap around her figure covering her instantly, she pulled the hood of the sweatshirt over her head, further hiding her marks from view. She didn’t make any effort to lift her head to greet who was coming in. Her stepmother earned a deadpan look 

“Hey, Delia,” she draped her arm around Beetlejuice’s torso. She couldn’t help but be amused watching her former life coach looking anywhere but the bed “going greaaat,” she responded, “has my father decided if he’s disowning me or not?”

…

Beetlejuice snickered at Lydia’s comment and turned to make eye contact with a clearly uncomfortable Delia. Delia looked away from Beetlejuice fake laughing at Lydia’s comment.

“Well, no, he’s not ready to talk yet, but he did say that he’s not angry with you, Lydia” her eyes trailed back to Beetlejuice, who smiled innocently. 

“Oh sure, blame the big bad Demon” he threw an arm around Lydia. Purposefully squeezing her breast but acting like nothing happened.

…

Lydia bit her lip to hide her grin as her breast was squeezed. She playfully slapped her hand on his chest. Her leg moved to overlap his, further shrinking the space between them. 

“He shouldn’t be mad at either of us,” she protested, turning the words over in her mind. She pushed herself up into a sitting position. Her head spun at the sudden movement, and she gripped the fabric of his jacket to steady herself. “We didn’t do anything wrong... we’re  _ married _ ...in fact, Dad gave his blessing...maybe I should remind him of that” she felt herself getting angry as she moved to get up from the bed, intent on chasing Charles down. 

…

Delia looked concerned. “I don’t think he’s in the mood right now, Lydia” she crossed her arms nervously. Beetlejuice stood up behind Lydia’s intent on coming with her. 

“Move it or lose it red I gotta go talk to my father-in-law” he laughed at Delia’s shocked face as he and Lydia continued down the hall. He looked at Lydia. She was still a bit wobbly from the exhaustion. 

“You sure you wanna do this now, babes? I think you might be a little out of it” he knew nothing was gonna stop her when she was determined she was gonna get it done.

…

Poor Delia, she had no idea what forces she was contending with. Lydia ignored her plea and moved past, her demon hot at her heels. She envisioned storming downstairs, kicking open the door to her Father’s study, and professing her love for her husband right then and there. It would be a delightful mirror of when he announced his engagement to Delia. Even better if she could find him on a business call. That was her vision at least, in reality she found that her body screamed for rest. Her steps were less of a storm and more of a shuddering breeze.

” No. I want to do it now.” she responded curtly to Beetlejuice as he cautioned her. She reached the railing and gripped it, her legs threatening to give out beneath her. Delia tagged along behind and let out a shriek thinking she was about to fall down the stairs.

…

Beetlejuice was startled by Delia’s unholy shriek but managed to shoot out his arm to grab Lydia’s before she slipped down the stairs “Delia calm down, she’s fine!” Beetlejuice grumbled at her. He pulled Lydia up to him, so she was resting against his chest “Babes I think you need food and sleep, you’re literally trying to keep up with the dead here” he smiled down at her tired yet determined face. 

Delia rushed behind them to check on Lydia, “oh I can make you something!” 

“c’mon red, this is Barbara’s thing.” Beetlejuice rolled his eyes as Lydia groaned.

…

When her legs gave way, Lydia had a brief sensation of starting to fall through space. She felt her stomach swoop as her muscles tensed. She never thought herself in any danger, however, knowing Beetlejuice was near. Sure enough, inhuman arms caught her and brought her to his chest. She pressed her chin into his chest, narrowing her eyes up at him in a stubborn glare. He was right, of course, but she didn’t want to admit it. 

“I’m fine Beej…I’m only half drained” she attempted to tease him back as she tilted her head to the side, indicating where her wound was. She watched his face falter for a moment, purple flickering in his mane. “Okay...fine, I’ll eat something,” she uttered quickly to try and bring him back. Lydia felt Delia’s hands on her trying to feel her forehead and ...check her chakra? Who knows she didn’t particularly care “Delia maybe you can make me a tea,” she offered, groaning at the idea of anything the redhead might find appetizing. She pressed her face into his chest again.

…

Beetlejuice helped her downstairs to the kitchen, sitting across from her at the table. She looked at him with a grumpy expression. Beetlejuice smiled back at her sticking his tongue out. She’s the only breather he’d ever cared about. Of course, he was gonna look after her, whether she liked it or not. 

“Cmon babes ya wanna make sure you’re at the top of ya game to tell him what’s going on dontcha” he grinned at her getting a small smile back before Delia placed her tea in front of her “hey Babes you gonna eat that teabag?”

…

Lydia smirked at him from across the table. He did have a point if she wanted to put Charles in his place, she needed her strength. 

“Thanks, Delia” she murmured, she softened her expression looking up at her stepmother. In fairness, she was the only adult who hadn’t flipped out, so perhaps some friendliness was due. Lydia twisted the string of the teabag around her finger, giggling at Beetlejuice. Once it had steeped, she took it out and flung it across the table at him.

“Catch!”

Barbara made her way into the kitchen at this point, cringing, seeing the teabag spewing droplets as it flew. Her eyes went to the pair. Maternal concern flickered across her face as they settled on Lydia 

“Lydia honey, you look awful, are you alright?” she exclaimed shooting an accusatory glare at Beetlejuice.

“ouch... thanks, Barbara.”

…

Beetlejuice happily caught the tea bag in his mouth the second Barbara came in. He frowned swallowing. 

“Hey, I just busted my ass sav-” he was cut off by Lydia, kicking him under the table, “comforting her… after you guys flipped out” Barbara stared daggers at him, he shrugged 

“I’ll happily take the blame for anything I actually have done, so gimme some credit here, Babs.” 

Barbara pulled him up by his tie, he was tempted to make a quip about that usually being Lydia’s job but held it back to avoid any more drama today.

“Listen here, you should know damn well why I don’t trust you, Beetlejuice” she stared him down before letting him go and turning to Lydia “are you sure you’re okay Lydia? Can I make you something to eat?”

...

Lydia sighed. Her exhaustion fueled irritation rose again, watching them start to fight. “STOP IT” She screeched as she slammed her hand down on the table “I’m so sick of everyone fighting! Barbara let go of him he didn’t do ANYTHING!” she went to stand up again but faltered as the room spun. She collapsed back into her chair, her hand reached out to Beetlejuice for him to sit next to her. “‘I’m hungry Barbara, can I have some lunch.”

Barbara blinked in surprise at her outburst and sudden turnaround. She obliged, letting the demon go and wringing her hands together. 

“Alright...let me give you some dinner, alright? Lunch was hours ago...did you lose track of time?” she set about pulling food from the fridge and starting to prepare something quick. She refused to apologize to the demon but fought to be cordial “Are you hungry too, Beetlejuice?” she asked tensely. 

…

Beetlejuice’s head snapped towards Lydia immediately. As soon as Barbara had let him go, he was by her side in a second. He put his arm around her letting her rest her head on his shoulder. He thought about what Barbara said, dinner?  _ Yikes _ , they’d been gone longer than he thought, they’d left before midday he’d have to remember to keep track of time next time they were there. He was surprised that no one had questioned where they’d been yet. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Barbara ask him something 

“Sure Babs, I’ll have whatever” he smiled at her, he could see the anger in her eyes, but she was doing an excellent job of keeping it down for Lydia.

…

Lydia nuzzled closer time him as he wrapped an arm around her. She was too tired to care if the display of affection bothered anyone else. As far as she was concerned, snuggling was fine given the morning had started with Adam finding his head between her thighs. She rested her head on his shoulder, her hand brushing over his arm where she remembered seeing the bite marks. Dinner time, wow...where had the time gone. 

“I guess time does move differently when you’re dead,” she said quietly, looking up to him with a grin. 

Barbara’s eyes softened somewhat when she turned around, seeing the pair of them. She didn’t trust the demon by any means, he’d shown himself to be a murderous, manipulative pervert. Still, he’d never shown the slightest amount of malice to Lydia...excluding that one little act of extortion. She struggled to rectify the memory with the clearly smitten demon before her. Her expression twisted as she placed the plates in front of them, sinking into a seat across from them. 

“Do I want to know why you’re so tired?”

…

Beetlejuice didn’t even check what Barbara had placed down in front of him before he started scarfing it down. He stopped when he saw Lydia raise her eyebrows at him. He groaned in annoyance but slowed down a little, so he could hear Barbara. Beetlejuice swallowed his mouth full and looked at Barbara. 

“Uh well, Lyds, you wanna take this one” he didn’t know what to say, if it was up to him he would have told Babs that it was because he’d been nailing her relentlessly which was half right. But he decided he should let Lydia tell how much she wanted too. 

Barbara smiled at Lydia “I’m not mad at you, you know” it was true she was frustrated, but she just wanted the best for Lydia she was the closest she’d ever have to a daughter, and she was going to use all the motherly instincts she’d had when she was alive.

… 

Lydia shook her head at him, watching him eat.

“Not having to breathe must come in handy...if you don’t taste anything, you could always eat drywall,” she smirked, going to pick up her own sandwich and taking a bite of it. She sighed, Barbara really was the best cookout of the four of her parents. She received her time chewing as she considered how to answer Barbara’s question, snorting into her tea when Beetlejuice handed the reins over to her. 

“uh…” she chewed her lip, weighing the options. She could lie and say they stayed upstairs...but that would probably just result in Barbara assuming worse then what actually happened. Still informing her that they’d fucked over every surface they could find in the Netherworld culminating in her being attacked by a vampire seemed to be going too far. “Well...I made him take me to the beach,” she picked up her sandwich again, “and we just sort of lost track of time...swimming and stuff,” she nudged him under the table. Looking up she met Barbara’s motherly gaze and shifted uncomfortably. It was weird to be looked at through maternal eyes again. 

“That’s good to hear.” 

…

Beetlejuice snorted, “I happen to enjoy drywall. Thank you very much,” he watched Lydia’s face as she thought over her options of what to tell Barbara. The beach, nice save wasn’t a lie but wasn’t exactly the truth either, but Barbara seemed satisfied with the explanation.

Barbara looked at Beetlejuice and raised an eyebrow.

“I wouldn’t have imagined you getting in the water Beetlejuice, I thought it would be too close to a bath for you.” 

“Hey the ocean is very nasty it’s perfect” Beetlejuice huffed 

Barbara rolled her eyes “I’m just glad you’re okay, Lydia.”

…

Lydia laughed, shaking her head at him. “I rest my case,” she grinned, holding back a far lewder comment that rested on her tongue. Given they were managing a positive conversation with Barbara, she didn’t want to ruin it. 

“The ocean is just a cesspool of fish pee and human waste,” she added on to Beetlejuice’s statement “perfectly disgusting” she rested her head on his shoulder again. It had been so lovely to float carelessly with him the water for the brief time they had been able. Her hand brushed against her neck recalling what happened after. 

“What?” she asked, looking at Barbara “oh yes, yes, I’m okay...Beej makes sure nothing will ever hurt me” she finished half of her sandwich, considering if she wanted the other. Eating made her feel sleepy, and she still wanted the option to tear into Charles before the night was through. 

…

Beetlejuice nodded proudly. He wouldn’t let anybody hurt Lydia, and he didn’t care who knew it. He saw Barbara look at him with a softer face, she obviously still wasn’t entirely pleased, but she did seem happy to know that he would protect Lydia. Beetlejuice eyed off the other half of Lydia’s sandwich. He could tell she was fighting sleep. He could tell she really wanted to stick it to her dad, and he kinda did too, but he wanted her to be okay first.

…

Looking up, Lydia caught his eyes, looking at her sandwich and slid it over to him. She yawned and worked on drinking the rest of her tea before going to stand up. Once on her feet again, she felt stronger then she has earlier. She was still exhausted, but sleep could wait. 

“Thanks for lunch…I mean dinner Barbara,” she corrected herself, “Is my father in his study?” 

“Hmm…I believe so...he’s been in there for a bit since well…” she paused to glance at Beetlejuice “This morning, I’m not sure if he’s in the hmm...space to talk?” Barbara twisted her wedding ring around her finger, anxiously. Lydia modded curtly 

“well, that’s just too damn bad for him then...” she extended a hand to Beetlejuice for him to join her. 

…

Beetlejuice smiled as Lydia slid her sandwich towards him. He snatched it off the plate swallowing it whole before looking over a barbara feeling her nervous glance on him. Beetlejuice shrugged, 

“He better find the right space then cause I don’t think even I could stop Lydia right now,” he laughed

Barbara just looked concerned “please just go easy on him” She took Lydia’s hand smiling at her releasing it as Lydia stood up. Once his wife was on her feet again, Beetlejuice was right at her side, ready to follow her like a dog.

…

Lydia squeezed Barbara’s hand but made no promises as she exited the kitchen. She made her way towards her Father’s study, heading back up the stairs towards the room

  
  
  



	5. Satan-in-law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Beetlejuice return from their misadventure in the Netherword, despite all that happened Lydia is hell-bent on giving Charles a piece of her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More RP non-plot nonsense. Enjoy!!

Lydia squeezed Barbara’s hand but made no promises as she exited the kitchen. She made her way towards her Father’s study, heading back up the stairs towards the room. She didn’t reach for Beetlejuice’s hand but felt strengthened by his presence right beside her. Once they reached the door she twisted the handle, opening it without knock or hesitation. 

Charles looked up startled. He was on the phone, clearly in the middle of a tense conversation. Lydia’s eyes were cold as she marched in and plopped into one of the chairs facing his desk. He’d set the office up like he would be having business meetings in it. Charles looked at the two, his face tinging red as he struggled to concentrate on wrapping up the call before all hell broke loose. He wasn’t sure which was more unpredictable, his daughter or his demonic son-in-law. Lydia tapped her foot as she waited. Finally, Charles was able to extradite himself from the call 

“Lydia that was a very important business call you can’t just barge in here like that!”

…

Beetlejuice stood behind Lydia with his arms crossed. He was content to let her rip into her father on her own but a little help with intimidation never hurt anybody. Beetlejuice watched as Charles quickly tried to end the phone call. 

Charles refused to make eye contact with Beetlejuice or Lydia but Beetlejuice just laughed “hey chuck, how about for a change you actually shut up and listen to what your daughter has to say?” He grinned baring his teeth at Charles. He backed off and let Lydia stand in front of him to say what she wanted.

…

Lydia reached her hand back to find Beetlejuice’s. She’d find it and squeeze indicating her appreciation. Her expression was cold as she leaned forward 

Charlie’s finally looked up at the Demon as he mocked him. A vein appeared in his temple starting to throb. He gritted his teeth but was too afraid to say anything that might actually incite him. 

“Oh I’m so sorry Father, it can be such a pain when things are  _ interrupted”  _ she didn’t know how she wanted things to come into knowledge about her relationship, but the way she had been found had certainly not been in her top 10. “Look I Know you have your all-important business to attend to but we need to talk about Us... _ ALL of us.”  _ ” she gestured to Beetlejuice.

If Chuck looked uncomfortable before it was nothing to how he appeared now “Lydia…” he warned 

“Beetlejuice is my  _ husband _ , we are married and I love him” she plowed on regardless of any reactions in the room. The profession felt weird to admit to another person. “I don’t care if I’m young or if you don’t accept but that is the truth, so You need to figure out how you’re going to deal with it”

…

Beetlejuice squeezed her hand back. He watched all the colour drain from Charles’ face, he smiled smugly at him. He blushed when Lydia said she loved him, true they’d already said it but he still wasn’t used to anyone saying nice things about him. He leaned closer to Charles 

“And if I remember correctly, you are the one who gave your blessing to us” he smiled smugly watching Charles turn red with frustration and anger. He put his arm around Lydia “and… I love her too” he admitted embarrassed.

…

Lydia chuckled under her breath as Beetlejuice leaned forward and reminded Charles that he has been the one to give his blessing.

“Yes-well that doesn't count...that was all part of the plan to-“ he broke off hesitant to bring up the failed murder plot. He shifted his attention to his daughter instead flinching seeing his late wife's determination glowing in her eyes. “Lydia, please” he cautioned. 

“Please what?” she repeated, her voice full of challenge. She felt emboldened by Beetlejuice’s presence and confession. It was one thing to be loved by family, it was an entirely other experience to have an all-powerful specter profess the same. 

“You are still a  _ child _ ...he is...I don’t even know if you have an age” he looked to Beetlejuice “but there’s so much of your  _ life _ left you can’t just commit...and after all that happened…” he was searching for words trying to appeal to some fraction of rationality. 

“Dad,” Lydia interrupted moving to stand up. She brought herself closer to Beetlejuice “I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for him. The night you told me about Delia I went to jump off the roof.” she took his hand “He is the one who saved me”

…

Beetlejuice tilted his head when Charles mentioned his age like he’d said to Lydia demons don’t age they’re not even born technically he debated on saying something but left it for now. His hair turned a tinge of purple when he mentioned the plan that had happened but he quickly shook it off. He leaned into Lydia’s side when she pulled him closer. He smiled when he saw Charles’s face soften a bit when Lydia mentioned how he’d saved her. Charles’s face furrowed with confusion he wanted so badly to have a reason to hate Beetlejuice but knowing he’d saved Lydia changed things. Beetlejuice leaned down to kiss Lydia on the head “look chuck I know I don’t care about much and I am 90% of the time not trustworthy. But if I tell the truth once in my whole existence it’s this, I do care about Lydia” his hair turned pink and he had to look away from Lydia who had started giggling.

…

Lydia smiled up at him as he kissed her head. She watched the changes in his hair as they reflected his emotions, giggling as the tips turned pink. She was one of the few people who were able to see that color on him. He was careful most of the time working to ensure the world only saw the maniacal and deadly ghost with the most. 

“I don’t know what to say” Charles admitted pinching the bridge of his nose. “But it doesn’t seem like I have much of a choice in all of this do I?” he sat back defeated. He looked much older in that moment as he resigned to his fate. 

…

Beetlejuice crossed his arms and smiled “You got that right chuck” he pulled Lydia closer to him “she ain’t never gettin’ rid of me” he watched Charles throw up his hands in defeat 

“Fine, but I don’t want to see anymore… you know” he looked around the room trying to focus on anything but the couple. Beetlejuice wanted to comment on how Lydia had to witness him and Delia together, but he held it back. It was pretty funny that they had found out about each other’s new relationships in almost the same way. 

Beetlejuice grabbed Charles and pulled him into his arms squishing him into a hug “thanks dad you’re not gonna regret this”

…

Lydia wrapped her arms around Beetlejuice and grinned at his words “Till death do we part, and then do we start” she said in a sing-song voice. Her cheeks tinged pink when Charles alluded to how they had found the couple before. “May I suggest  _ knocking _ before entering a room…if you recall I had to learn that lesson the hard way” she raised a brow at him. 

Beetlejuice might have been able to hold back the comment but she was not. “We will be sure to keep our activities out of public spaces…” she smirked and turned her head to whisper to Beetlejuice quietly “At least inside the house”.

Charles had stood from his desk and walked over to the pair, he was caught off guard when his demonic son in law pulled him into a hug. Somehow he held back his comments on regretting the decision. Lydia looked up as she was crushed between the two of them. It was a weird day. 

…

Beetlejuice gently put Charles down. He immediately tried to tidy himself up. “Yes, I think we can agree that we should keep our private activity… private” 

Charles blushed looking away from both of the while Beetlejuice laughed quietly with Lydia. Beetlejuice nudged Lydia in the side as they walked out. 

“I’d say that went better than expected” he shrugged, throwing his arm around her shoulders “I can’t believe I have a father-in-law, do you think he’d let me call him dad?” He knew he’d wouldn’t but he also knew it would get a rise outta him so it would be a win-win.

…

Lydia nodded her head “Yes...exactly...for everyone’s sanity” she avoided her Father’s eyes happy to move on from the talk of their sex lives. Her mother had been the one to have the talk with her, Charles had strictly avoided any type of conversation or reference to sex other than the argument he had with her around why she couldn’t wear her boots with the ball gags on them. 

“Alright...well I’m going to bed good night Dad” she walked out of the room with her husband, leaning into his embrace as he wrapped an arm around her. “much better than expected” she forced the words through as she broke into a massive yawn. She giggled at his next suggestion. “I think you should...really make us feel like a family.” she slowly made her way up the stairs, contemplating on asking her next question before offering “did you ever find yours by the way?” 

…

Beetlejuice shrugged “Kinda if you count the giant indescribable Eldridge horror that all demons spawn from as a dad then yeah” he laughed half-heartedly deep down he’d known that he didn’t actually have a family but it was worth a try, he’d come back to the Deetz/Maitland house about a week later he still couldn’t believe they’d actually let him back in but it was nice to finally have a family. He heard Lydia yawn and scooped her into his arms “finally ready to admit you need some sleep, Miss Deetz?” he teased.

…

Lydia watched his facial expression carefully as he detailed what he had found. She had been relieved beyond belief when he had come home only a week after everything had happened. Perhaps the sentiment was not felt by others in the house but she had felt immeasurably lost in that time without him. 

“Well, you've got family now, even if they’re lacking in their horror appearance. She let out a protesting squeak as she felt her feet swept out from underneath her. Her arms went to wrap around his neck burying her face in his chest “No!” she protested “no sleep! I’ll sleep when I’m dead”

…

Beetlejuice rolled his eyes and took her up to her room throwing her on the bed. He pounced on top of her caging her between his arms 

“You get some sleep, it’s no fun tearing into you if you’re not awake enough to feel it” he growled in her ear and nipped at her neck “or we can do this the hard way” he let his full weight fall on her pinning her to the bed. He could hear her giggling and trying to push him off “sorry Lyds I can’t hear you, I’m dead so I’m sleeping” he growled in her ear.

…

Lydia yelped as he tossed her, she sighed as she landed on the soft bed. In an instant, he was over her, his voice in her ears and lips at her neck. She wrapped her limbs around him, her hand entwining with his hair and grabbing a handful. “We both know you’d fuck me regardless if I’m awake or not” she teased.

The air left her lungs as he dropped his full weight on her, crushing her. She giggled and tried to push him off “Beej…” she protested. An idea formed in her head and she decided to prank him. She made a show of trying to breathe and gave one final ragged gasp before pretending to pass out. She made her body limp on the bed beneath him, her breath shallow like her mother had taught her for a haunted house trick. She made her limbs heavy and went unresponsive.

…

Beetlejuice shot up in an instant when he felt Lydia go slack, logically he knew he couldn’t have hurt her but his concern got the better of him “Lyds? Lydia? Come on babes that’s not funny” he rolled off her whimpering like a dog as he reached for her wrist to feel her pulse. 

_ Still there _ , irrational fear satiated. He decided to play along still. He quietly slid off the bed till he was on his knees in front of her “Lydia I’m so sorry how will I ever forgive myself” he fake sobbed while smirking to himself. He slowly brought his head up to Lydia’s inner thigh and without giving her any warning he bit down on the inside of her thigh as hard as he could without actually hurting her.

…

Lydia had to train her face to remain unresponsive as he took the bait. She had to fight the impulse to breathe as he rolled off of her, finally allowing her lungs to reach capacity. She felt his hand on her wrist and knew the game was up. Still she heard him move and start to cry. It was convincing, she felt the stirrings of guilt and was about to jump up and scare him when teeth dig into her thigh. She yelped and sat up her hands going to his head between her legs. She took in the amused expression on his face and grinned “I’m aliiiive”

…

Beetlejuice smiled at her from between her legs and leaned into her touch as she scratched his hair 

“Don’t do that to me babes” he pouted but gave up on pretending to be upset when she pulled on his hair. He let out a small moan, he was an all-powerful demon that was reduced to a whiny moaning mess when his mortal wife was around. He pulled himself up on the bed, snapping him and Lydia into some pajamas. He pulled her into his side “So it’s a no on the sleep huh babes” he smiled down at her, she always had so much fight in her even if she was exhausted.

…

Lydia cupped his face in her hands and brought his face to hers to press a kiss against his lips. “I’m sorry Beej, I just meant it to be funny…I won’t do it again” she promised, she rarely gave a real apology but this one was genuine. 

She giggled as he moaned under her nimble fingers. It made her feel amazing to have him malleable in her hands. She snuggled against him, draping a hand over his chest. She was exhausted but refused sleep. Sleep was time spent away from him even if he found a way into her dreams. When he remarked about sleeping she replied 

“That’s right, it’s a no” she stubbornly looked up at him. Her fingers trailed down his chest “I owe you a thank you anyway...you did save my life today...and talked to my Dad” she rubbed her hand over his crotch, diving her hands inside of his pants and finding him “let me thank you?” she asked grinning.

…

Beetlejuice gasped when he felt her hand slide under his pants to grab him “ohhhhh Lyds you don’t” he was cut off by another moan when she squeezed him “I mean if you insist” he huffed out digging his hands into the sheets. He felt her tiny hands wrap around his length “fuck Lyds maybe I gotta save your life more often”

…

Shifting her position she moved so she could poise her head over his crotch freeing his cock from his pants so it sprang up before her. She giggled and ran a finger along one of the bulging veins. 

“Don’t?” she purred savoring watching him squirm “Hmm...better lock the door Beej…” she gathered her hair back and pressed a kiss to his tip before taking in as much of him as he could fit in her mouth. She was tired but didn’t want to show it as she stroked and sucked and pulled. “So we can still take trips to the Netherworld then?” she made a slurping sound as she pulled back to ask. She had been afraid the incident with Count Mein would deter him for bringing her back. There was a lot more she wanted to see there. She dove down again, bringing her lips over her teeth and sucking him again. 

…

Beetlejuice quickly flicked his hand in the direction of the door locking it to prevent any more invasions of privacy. A groan caught in his throat when she went down as far as she could on him without warning. His hands tangled in her hair, he heard her talking but couldn’t process what she was saying until she pulled off him. He shivered at the unnecessary slurping sound she made “of course we can babes nothin’ there I can’t handle” he whined out throwing his head back as she swallowed around him again.

…

Lydia’s head bobbed up and down on his cock, closing her eyes as his hands tangled in her hair. She didn’t need to look at him to know how much it was affecting him. She moved one of the hands that stroked to play with his balls, knowing how fond he was of that move. She was grateful to him and put what remained of her energy into showing it. She purred in response to his assurance they’d be able to return to explore the Netherworld. The click of the bedroom door locking fueled her efforts finally assured that no one would be coming to disturb them.

…

Beetlejuice ran one hand through his own hair while his other was in Lydias. He hummed in appreciation as she dropped her hand down to his balls. He had to hold himself back from bucking into her mouth too hard “oh fuck Lydia” he pushed her head down as far as she could make it. He shivered feeling her throat contract around him, he let her come up for air when he felt her gag. He started panting as she picked up her pace and he dug his claws into the sheets again.

…

Lydia felt the pressure on his head as he pushed her down further. His cock hit the back of her throat and she had to release him to breathe. She worked at him with her hands till she steadied herself diving in again. She heard him start to pant, his speech becoming increasingly inhuman and moaned against him. His precum coated mixed with her saliva and coated her lips. She brought a hand to grip his thigh to steady herself as his hips bucked threatening to send her flying off the bed. 

…

Beetlejuice growled as he felt himself snap, both his hands shot back to Lydia’s hair to pull her head back “fuck Lyds…” his voice trailed off into a series of inhuman growls as he came on Lydia’s chest. He immediately fell back against the bed panting and whining as he felt Lydia keep licking at his cock. When he finally regained conscious he looked down at Lydia who was smiling at him while she leaned against his thigh her finger absentmindedly dragging through the cum on his stomach “you look pleased with yourself babes”

…

Lydia’s head was pulled back by his hands which may have spared her from drowning but coated her in his spectral jizz all the same. She continued to massage him as he came down, watching him with an amused smile as she ran her tongue along his cock. She licked her swollen lips and trailed her finger along his abdomen 

“I’m very pleased with myself” she grinned “Always feels good to give as good as I receive” she pulled herself up so that she was laying on his chest and kissed him. “did I do a good job?” she asked sliding her hands across his chest 

…

Beetlejuice purred contently “Fuck Lydia you always do a good job” he glided his hands down her back to grip her ass. He bent down to kiss her softly on the head while still grabbing her ass. “Lydia you’re fantastic” he mumbled, squeezing her closer. He was so lucky to have her and if he had his way he was never letting her go. He tilted her head up to his and leaned down to kiss her, his tongue slipped down her throat tasting himself on her.

… 

Lydia released a delighted squeal as he grabbed her ass, squeezing it and keeping a firm grip. She nuzzled close to him as he kissed her head obediently parting her lips so his tongue could slip into her mouth. She basked in his praise, being ignored for so long made her hungry for it. 

“I try” she breathed as she broke the kiss, her lungs filling with air “I like to make you happy” she brought her fingers to entwine in his shock of pink hair. She kissed him again before going to rest her head against his neck. It was getting hard to keep her eyes open. Her fingers moved to trace lines on his chest “I love you Beej” she murmured.

…

He felt her relax in his arms and he held her tighter “hey some sleep babes I’m not goin’ anywhere” he smiled against her head. He pulled her leg over his so she could snuggle into him. He shivered when he felt her warm hands across his chest. He slid his ice gold hands down her shirt laughing when she yelped at the unexpected chill “I love you too, Lydia”

…

No matter how hard she tried to fight it, sleep crept up to take her. She curled into him like a giant undead teddy bear and sighed. “You better not” she slurred as he promised he wasn’t leaving. She hated to admit it but she was terrified of losing him. Whether it be to exorcism, argument or disinterest she was afraid she’d wake up one day and find him gone. Still, her thoughts were silenced as sleep overtook her. Soon dreams filled her mind, she was lost running through a black abyss. 

There were neon zigzagging lines and the air was stale. The Netherworld. The waiting room. Her mind recognized it from when she’d run there the first time. She sprinted through having the feeling some very real danger was after her. Suddenly she ran into a clear wall, knocking her back on her feet. 

Lydia banged her fists against it, her palms sliding down in shock as a figure materialized on the other side. It was her mom, just as she had been before she passed away. She smiled at her and beckoned her closer but Lydia couldn’t get there. She heard a grunt behind her and turned around. Her heart nearly stopped as she found Beetlejuice on the ground in a pool of his own spectral blood. 

“BEETLEJUIC-!!” she screamed slamming her fists against the glass cube that now encased her. She couldn’t get to him and had to watch as he was dragged away into the darkness. “NO!!! Beetlejuice!!! MOM HELP!!” she spun around but her mother was gone. She was alone and powerless. She slid to the floor and screamed fruitlessly as the last of him disappeared from sight. 

In the real world, she continued to sleep, her face becoming more distressed as her dream went on, tears leaking from her eyes and frantic mumbles from her mouth. Her eyes were tightly shut, face flushed as she half slurred, half yelled his name. 

…

Beetlejuice had drifted off, still holding Lydia against him as he snored softly, drooling constantly. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed but he was pulled out of his sleep by Lydia clenching his shirt in her hands and soft sobs coming from her. He opened one eye to check on her, tears trailing down her face and he could hear her trying to yell his name. She was obviously having a pretty intense nightmare. He slowly lifted himself up, debating on how to snap her out of it. 

He didn’t want to shake her that would just make things worse. He gently put his hands on her back “Lyds, Lydia it’s ok wake up you’re ok” he whispered softly giving her a soft kiss on the head.

… 

Trapped in her dream Lydia felt the crushing weight of fear and despair covering her. She shook as she tried desperately to break the glass that contained her. She felt arms wrapping around her holding her close. She faintly heard Beetlejuice’s voice calling out to her and screamed in response “Beetlejuice!!”. Her eyes flew open and she woke up clinging to him. She looked up at him, her eyes wide as she realized it had all been a dream. “Beej” she breathed tucking her head into his chest. “you’re ok”

…

Beetlejuice tilted his head at her “it was just a dream of course I’m ok c'mere” he held her tighter to him patting her on the back “what happened?” He tilted his head up to him looking her in the eyes. He gently brought her hand to her face to wipe the tears of her cheek. He could tell she was visibly shaken and he hated to think it was because of him.

…

Lydia felt her heart racing as tilted her head to look up at him. It was a dream, a nightmare, not the first she had nor would it likely be the last. She leaned into his hand as it brushed the tears off her cheek “it was just a nightmare” she said dismissively, she was starting to feel embarrassed for getting so worked up over a dream. The feeling intensified seeing the concern on his face. 

“I was in the Netherworld, but it was like the first time” she explained, the last thing she wanted to happen was to have him become concerned she was afraid to go back. She rested her hand on his chest, tracing her fingers in small circles to time with her breathing. “My mom was there...unlike the first time” she couldn’t help the bitter tone in her voice “but then I turned around and you were there...but were coated in blood...you looked like you were…well, dead” she snorted before completing the sentence “dead...but different than usual...you were bleeding and I...I…” her voice hitched as the emotions hit her again “I couldn’t do anything...and you got dragged off...and it was just a dream...just a dream” she shivered. She ran her hands along where she knew his wedding scar was beneath the fabric. “I’m being silly”

…

Beetlejuice watched concern wash over her face as she described her nightmare “it’s ok babes, I’m fine I can’t die remember” he tried to sound lighthearted but she still looked concerned. He put both his hands either side of her face squishing her cheeks and making her look at him “nothin’s taken me down babes I promise” he followed her hand down to the scar in the middle of his chest “well except maybe you”

…

His words wrapped around her and comforted her as they discredited her nightmare. He wasn’t mortal, and according to him, their marriage spared him from any other means of otherworldly punishment. It seemed too good to be true, Lydia wasn’t one for fairytales, unless they were the original Grimm. She had been raised hearing the juxtaposition of a happy ending with tragic suffering. Or in some cases bitter misery when love quickly turned to heartbreak. 

“I’m afraid of losing you...even if you can’t die...that I won’t be able to find you like with dead mom” she hated feeling so clingy. She took comfort in knowing he was just as bad as she was, considering what had happened the time he thought she was trying to leave him. Her lips curled into a smile as he squished her cheeks together. She laughed “Yeah that was a one time only thing though...I’ve got other ways of incapacitating you if need be” she licked her lips and winked at him.

…

Beetlejuice smiled down at her, they were both as clingy as each other and it worked. He laughed “well if I had to pick a way to be incapacitated by you, I’d take anything but a spear too the chest” he rolled onto his side taking her with him and letting he cuddle up against him. His hands trailed up her shirt his cold hands covering her breasts “mmmmm you’re soft” he mumbled sleepily into her hair “I love ya, Lydia”

…

“Duly noted...Maybe I’ll go for decapitation? I could get naked and lure you into a shower where just touching the soap would make you burst into flame” she brought her finger up to tap against his nose.”So many options…” she sighed, curling against him as they lay to the side. 

Despite his deathly chill, she felt perfectly comfortable. She suspected his  _ juice  _ had something to do with that. What didn't feel warm, however, were her breasts as he slid his hands beneath her shirt. She breathed in sharply ”Mmmm You’re cold” she giggled ”I love you two Beej” Sleep called to her again as the memory of the nightmare faded. It had only been a few hours. 

  
  



	6. Company is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beetlejuice and Lydia wake the next morning to learn that a certain unwelcome guest is preparing to come visit the haunted house on the hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all have as much fun reading this as we did writing it. So many great moments in here, especially a squeaky clean Beetlejuice. Well...as clean as he can possibly get.

When Beetlejuice woke up there was sun coming through the curtains into the room. He looked down to see Lydia still cuddled up against his chest sleeping deeply. He ran his hands through her soft short hair. It seemed like her nightmare had gone and she’d finally been able to get some sleep. Beetlejuice went to lay his head back down to go back to sleep but the loud chattering from downstairs caught his attention. It sounded like Charles was having an argument with one of his business friends, something about someone wanting to come over for dinner? He didn’t care.

…

Charles hung the phone up and ran his hand over his face. Maxie Dean was coming again.How the tables had turned. Months ago, convincing Maxie to come to Connecticut had been his sole focus, now the idea filled him with dread. How was he supposed to manage this one? 

Maxie said he wanted to see the house, he wanted to know how the investment was doing, to ’catch up.’ Charles could see through this thinly veiled statement easily. He wanted to convince him to open a haunted house. He strived to turn a profit on the ghosts they now shared a home with. It was a lucrative entity. 

Charles blanched at the idea of the Maitlands being forced to perform parlor tricks, his demonic son and law, on the other hand, could go the other way; he loved to put on a show. But there was Lydia, Charles knew she'd be opposed to sharing her husband with crowds of yuppies looking for thrills. He sighed again and went to stand up to find Barbara; she was the calmer; she'd have some comforting words to offer for his predicament. 

Upstairs, Lydia slowly woke up; after her nightmare, her body dove into deep sleep recovering from all that had happened the day before. She stirred, feeling his hands in her hair. Smiling, her eyes fluttered open, and she looked up at her husband. ”Hey Bugbreath” she smirked. 

…

Beetlejuice smiled down at her when he noticed her waking up. He stuck his tongue out and licked a line from the bottom of her chin to the top of her head, enjoying her giggle of protest. She looked much more energetic now “Mornin’ babes, how’d ya sleep” he smirked at her nickname for him, propping his head at the same level as hers.

…

”Beej!” Lydia protested laughing as his tongue swiped over her face. ”I slept great, I feel ready to fuck shit up” she draped her leg over his and ran her foot along his thigh ”how about you? No sudden increase of fuck dust, right?” she thought back to the morning before. feeling much more awake, she shifted so she could prop herself on his chest leaning her head down to kiss him. ”should we see about breakfast?”

…

Beetlejuice smiled down at her “that's what I like” he snickered “I’m good, I feel my usual amount of horny so that’s a good sign” he raised an eyebrow at grinding against her as she climbed up to his chest. “Yknow there’s something else I’d much rather eat… but I suppose we should go see how old Chucks doin?” he smirked running his hands up her sides.

…

“Of course, we made it a whole day yesterday without scaring anyone...we’ve got lost time to make up for” Lydia grinned. She raised an eyebrow at him hearing about his prefered meal “hmm we know your appetite for that is  _ insatiable _ ” she purred as he grinded against her. 

She closed her eyes and savored the feel of his hands running up her thighs “Oh...Beej...please never mention my father’s name when we’re like this” she shook her head and laughed. She rolled off of him with a resigned sigh and touched down on the ground. “I suppose we should…” she made to check her reflection in the mirror, still clad in the pajamas he’d juiced her in. Her fingers touched against the dark bruise on her neck, the lingering mark of Count Mein’s attentions. 

Downstairs Charles paced back and forth across his office. He’d found Barbara and explained the predicament. She understood just as he expected she would, her face etched with concern 

“And there’s no way to just tell him not to come?”she thought back to the innumerable plans She and Adam had cancelled when they were living. 

“Maxie Dean doesn’t work like that...and I can’t lose this connection...its already astounding I didn’t lose it after the first disaster” he cast a dark look up at the ceiling where he assumed Beetlejuice was holed up with his daughter. “I just...we just need to have a talk as a family” he strolled from the office leaving a whiplashed Barbara to trail after him to the kitchen.

…

Beetlejuice walked up to stand behind Lydia in the mirror. He watched her run her hand along the bite. He nuzzled her hand out of the way with his nose and placed his mouth over the bite mark and gently sucked on it “is mine now” he mumbled into her neck. He smiled as she scratched at his hair “y’know I wouldn’t mind goin to eat and maybe freak out the parents...”

…

Lydia’s eyes fluttered closed as his lips went to her neck, reclaiming her skin. Her fingers scritched at his scalp, moving to smooth the rats nest as he pulled back “Sounds like a balanced breakfast to me!” she announced turning her body to face him. Grinning she placed her hands on his shoulders and hoisted herself up so her legs were wrapped around his torso “Let’s go!”

…

Beetlejuice took the opportunity to hold Lydia up by her ass and start carrying her down the stairs. As soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs everyone was sitting awkwardly at the table. Beetlejuice let Lydia down and looked over everyone’s faces 

“Geez who died?” he laughed at his own joke before realising no one else had found it funny “well I’m sorry, what the hell’s goin’ on?”

… 

Charles looked up from his cup of black coffee when the couple entered the room. The vein in his temple appeared prominent as his eyes noted Beetlejuice’s hand placement. He forced himself to take a deep breath recalling the conversation from yesterday and continued ”No one is dead, but we are going to have a guest for dinner” 

Lydia looked up sharply, upsetting the carton of juice she held, preparing to pour glasses for herself and her husband. She’d always hated dinner parties, that feeling had only grown in intensity since the last disaster. 

”Who?” she asked darkly. Barbara and Adam had made their way over to her. One attending to the spill and the other fetching plates. Charles sighed not meeting his daughter's eyes, instead he looked to her demonic spouse 

”Maxie Dean”

…

Beetlejuice screwed up his face at the mention of the name “What’s that creepy old fuck want?” he noticed all the eyes in the room focus directly on him, he rolled his eyes “no I don’t mean me- never mind” he gave up crossing his arms and pouting like a toddler. 

He felt Lydia’s hand squeeze his thigh and he looked up to see her with a concerned expression on her face, he knew she wasn’t comfortable with the idea of having another party like that put he placed his hand over hers “hey don’t worry you won’t have to put up with this shit on your own, this time I’ll be right here with you” he elbowed her softly in the side.

…

Hearing Beetlejuice’s outburst Lydia snorted into her juice emerging from the cup to retrieve a napkin to dab her face with. She ran her hand over his thigh raising her brow. “we already know what you want” she teased whispering to him in hopes of getting him to stop pouting. She grinned at him, the expression sliding off her face as she looked to Charles again. 

“what does he want?” she asked tensely. He glanced to Delia who placed a hand on her father’s rubbing her thumb over his in a reassuring fashion 

“He says he wants to catch up, but my guess is he wants to revisit the idea of opening a haunted house. I’m not looking to do so” he added the last statement quickly catching the enraged expression flickering across his daughter’s face. 

“But he’s coming for dinner regardless so I can maintain the connection...we just need everyone to behave” he looked at Beetlejuice pointedly. 

…

Beetlejuice snickered at Lydia's comment but his attention immediately went to Charles when he mentioned maxi wanting a haunted house. He was about to open his mouth to say something but the look he got from Lydia must have been enough to correct himself. Beetlejuice rolled his eyes when Charles mentioned behaving, 

“Ugh come on, do you really think I’m not capable of being on my best behaviour for one night” he put a hand too his chest pretending to be offended. In a second he shifted into his human form “see? I can be Lydia’s perfectly normal human boyfriend” he looked in amusement at the parents' faces, they could tell it was still him but they obviously weren’t expecting to see him look so normal. He waved his hand against shifting back to normal “what? You act like you’ve never seen a perfectly normal human before”

…

Lydia’s expression shifted once more as he changed his form. This time she beamed with pride looking at him, she moved her arm so it rested atop his. 

“Hey Alex long time no see” she grinned, their escapade at Claire’s house was fresh in her memory, if things didn’t go well they could always repeat the performance “my boyfriend? Hate to break it to you Beetleman but I’m a married woman” she held up her left hand and wiggled her ring finger smirking. She leaned in to press a kiss to his moss covered cheek when he returned to his usual form. She preferred him that way being the freak she was.

“I didn’t realize you could do that Beetlejuice” Barbara remarked impressed. Her agitation towards the demon had lessened over the last 12 hours, aided by the softness she observed between the couple. Charles looked surprised, he hadn’t been expecting his demonic son in law to go along with any sort of plan that supported the family 

“Okay...well then...uh...that...settles it, thank you Beetlejuice” he fumbled over the words appearing uncomfortable “Well then we should start getting ready for tonight...We Have to clean, get the caterers, set the house up” his voice increased in pace as he listed 

“this is exciting, it will be fine Charles” Delia urged him placing another hand over his.

…

Beetlejuice crossed his arms looking very pleased with himself for getting a thank you out of Charles. Before Charles left the table Beetlejuice shot up before him 

“Adam, Babs! Do you know what this means for you?” Adam and Barbara stare at Beetlejuice looking concerned. They were about to say that they didn’t but Beetlejuice wasn’t waiting for an answer “he knows about the supernatural now, he’s seen it. So like it or not he’s gonna be able to see you poor saps too” Beetlejuice leaned back in his seat as he watched the maitlands give nervous glances to each other.

…

“Oh...I hadn’t thought of that” Adam admitted turning over the dishtowel in his hands. His inner struggle was evident on his face, even during life he had been loathed to tolerate strangers in his house. Death had at least afforded him anonymity whenever people had come in to the home, now that too was ripped away from him. Barbara ran her fingers through her hair and gave a stressed smile 

“Well...I guess we can share the hosting duties...I can make a salad from the plants I’ve been growing...Delia you’ve been keeping up on watering them right?”

“Oh...yes I have, I’ve been meaning to tell you that we’ve had a bit of a sage overgrowth...my guru Otho-I mean...well old guru” the red head’s expression darkened recalling the charleton I planted a lot before and its just sort of...exploded with spring” she rebounded happily, she neglected to mention the other plants had been choked out as a result. As Barbara couldn’t go out the garden she didn’t see why she needed to know. 

“We can use some of it to make  Beurre noisette” Barbara offered drafting a dinner plan “I know Adam...just a bit of sage” she quickly added before the man could interject. 

Observing them Lydia could tell they were uncomfortable with the entire situation. The entire family was being put on its head because of one pig headed wall street tycoon, again. She crossed her arms over her chest, her lips pursing. She wanted to plan some sort of prank to get back at him, but that would be giving him exactly what he wanted. The prank would be to be as normal possible, a digusting idea in essence. She looked to Beetlejuice beside her nudging him in the ribs for no particular reason. 

“I’m not wearing that yellow dress” She looked at Charles with a stern expression. 

…

Beetlejuice had zoned out thinking about whether or not he should tell delia the reason some of the plants hadn’t been growing was because he’d been eating them. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Lydia elbowed him in the side. He could tell she was thinking up some sort of prank and he was all in. 

“Hey don’t worry babes I can make you up an outfit you’d love” he licked his lips at her before Charles interrupted “absolutely not, Lydia you don’t have to wear the yellow dress but Beetlejuice you are not putting my daughter in anything you could come up with” Beetlejuice just smirked watching Charles desperately try to hold back his anger.

…

“Oh Yeah? What would you put me in” Lydia’s sour expression quickly shifted into a smirk at Beetlejuice’s offer. She entirely forgetting that she was sitting at the table across from her father. She jumped as Charles interrupted, bringing her sharply back to reality. The vein was throbbing in his temple again. 

”Oh c’mon Dad...He made me these” she pinched at the collar of the pajamas she were wearing. She regretted it as the movement exposed her neck more. Charles’ eyes narrowed on the smattering of hickeys present. She blushed and turned away leaning into Beetlejuice. She hastily moved to finish her breakfast intent on enjoying at least part of the day before Maxie showed up to ruin it. “what time will he be here?” she asked her mouth half full of cereal. 

…

Beetlejuice purred back at Lydia until she jumped, remembering where they were. He snickered at Charles before going back to stuffing his face with his own bowl of cereal. His head shot up when Lydia mentioned the pjs he’d made, he smiled at Charles swallowing what was in his mouth “see! I don’t consider myself a fashion professional, but hey I do what I can” he watched Charles roll his eyes and bring his hand to his face in frustration. 

Beetlejuice threw an arm around Lydia “besides Lydia you know what I’d put you in noth-” he was cut off by a very embarrassed Charles “around six! Maxie will be here around six so if you two could help in anyway that doesn’t involve making the house even more of a mess I’d appreciate that”

…

Lydia giggled, Charles was so easy to rile up. She could see why dead mom was so fond of the hobby. She found herself pressed to Beetlejuice’s side as he threw his arm around her. She bit her lip raising a bow at him about to reply when Charles interrupted. 

“Dad I am insulted, as if we would do  _ anything _ to interfere with your all important buisness…” the wicked smile on her face grew as she spoke. She moved to stand up “but I know this is important to you so tell you what...how about Beej and I can just stay in my room till then?” she trailed her fingers along Beetlejuice’s arm maintaining eyecontact with her father. It was quite a change from yesterday, though they reached an understanding Lydia still enjoyed challenging him. 

…

Beetlejuice snorted at Charles’s suggestion and was about to make a comment when Adam interrupted 

“How about with the door open” Beetlejuice growled in frustration. Charles stood up next to Adam 

“Perfect! Have fun then you two and be ready by six” Charles headed up to his office pleased with the disruption he’d placed on Lydia and Beetlejuice's plans. Ounce he’d left the room Beetlejuice just rolled his eyes. 

“So what’s the plan babes?” he whispered into Lydia’s ear, his tongue coming out to lick at her cheek quickly.

…

“Adam!?” Lydia groaned hearing his suggestion. The look she recieved from her two father figures indicated there was no room for negotation on this one. As fun as it was to push the boundaries, she did enjoy the small semblance of peace they had attained after all the conversations the day prior. She muttered darkly under her breath as they left the room, her ramblings distracted by the tongue swipped across her cheek. She laughed and turned to face him, eyes glittering mischeiviously 

“Well we’re supposed to stay in my room...door open...so hmm…” she tapped her finger against her full lips “we’ll need quiet activities...perhaps planning something to make Maxie’s trip memorable...of course...we’ll need to get those juice’s flowing first”

…

Beetlejuice returned her mischievous smirk. He brought his hand up to her face, running his thumb along her lip “I like the way you think babes” he pulled her closer “you always get my juices flowing” he was about to make another lewd comment when Adam cleared his throat. Beetlejuice pulled back to see a very embarrassed Adam still clearing the table. 

Beetlejuice rolled his eyes “right sorry Adam we’re going” he stood up pulling Lydia up with him “let’s go do a bit of brainstorming” he raised an eyebrow at her as he dragged her up the stairs.

…

“Door open!” Adam called after the pair as they hurried upstairs. On the way they passed Barbara as she dusted every surface and Delia as she sat crosslegged on the ground, taking out her tibetan singing bowls. As they entered her room she nearly closed the door, leaving the smallest crack to comply with the new expectation. Once that was set she launched herself into his arms wrapping her arms and legs around him and kissing him. “Feeling creative?” she asked peppering his chin and neck with kisses “because I’m thinking we’re going to have to freak him out with normalcy...as boring as that is…”

…

Beetlejuice caught Lydia as she jumped into his arms kissing her back. “I’m always up for creative” he tilted his head up a bit to allow her easier access to his neck “hmmmm with normalcy… I can work with that” he carried her back to her bed, dropping her down and leaning above her. “So how normal are we going?” He smirked down at her before bending his head down to nip at her neck.

… 

Lydia ran her fingers over his chest, unbuttoning the top buttons of his pajama shirt. She purred contently as he nipped at her neck, mirroring his movement from before and tilting her head back so he had more access. She was going to need a very thick choker to hide her marks at the rate they were accumulating. 

“If Maxie Dean is expecting to come and see terrifying ghosts, then we’d have to be completely normal almost to make him think he imagined the whole thing.” she surmised “we can screw with him a little bit...apparition here...flickering light there...just enough to make him question his sanity…” her dark eyes grew wide as she spoke, it was a long game but would pay off in the end if they could make it work. “And if that doesn’t work then you can just turn into a snake and kill him, ok?”

…

Beetlejuice hummed into her neck “I like it, make him think he’s gone crazy” he snickered leaning up so he was face to face with Lydia. He grinned when she mentioned the alternative “I love the way you think babes, oh! I could eat him! That would be really gross!” He laughed to himself but stopped when he saw Lydia’s face halfway between giggling and grimacing. 

“Ok fine I’ll just kill him normally if I have to, besides there’s something else I’d much rather eat” he placed a kiss at the top of her breasts before sliding down her body.

…

Her fingers moved quickly to undo the buttons of her own pajama top in a race with his lips to provide him more of her skin. She simpered “Perfect, though we probably have to leave murder as a last resort you know, too many questions” her voice went up in pitch at the end as his lips moved lower, his hands sliding up to pull her shirt open. “Mmmm...your not full from breakfast?” she breathed now working to remove his shirt. In the back of her head a voice screamed that the door was still open. That her parents could walk in at any minute. A second voice countered that they were likely too busy preparing for the anticipated dinner guest to really worry about the pair upstairs.

…

Beetlejuice slid down in between her legs pulling down her pajama pants. He was glad he hadn’t given her any underwear. He immediately thrust his long tongue inside her, smirking when she gasped out loud. “Shhhhhh you don’t want anyone hearing us do ya babes?” He smiled at the whine of frustration she let out as he dove in deeper with his tongue. He brought both his hands to her hips to hold her down, growing another one so he could rub himself through his pants.

....

Lydia’s eyes shot open as his tongue slipped inside her. She had to clamp a hand over her mouth to stiffle any sounds as he began to work. She hadn’t expected him to start so fast. Nothing about them was predictable and she loved it. Her hand slipped from her mouth as he worked her over. Her fingers dragging along her face before finding a home in his hair. 

She felt his hands on her hips pressing her down onto the bed. Her body still tried to move, bucking up against him as his fingers dug into her skin. “door...d-door...ah...Beej...mmph” her eyes closed again and she pressed her lips together. It was an impossible game, trying to stay silent in a moment like this. She was going to get him back for this… or to give what she got, all a matter of perspective. Two could play at the game though it was likely he would have no qualms about the rest of the family hearing what they were up to.

…

Beetlejuice just laughed at her comment about the door “well you’re just gonna have to stay real quiet huh?” He used another arm to rub at her clit, moaning into her as he pulled himself out of his pants. He slid the hands that were holding Lydia’s hips up to her chest so he could massage her breasts. He could hear her whining, desperately trying to keep quiet. He yet out a small yelp when she yanked on his hair and had to hold back himself from growling.

…

“Gonna…get…ahhmph” she turned moved her hand to cover her mouth again, keeping one with a firm grip on his hair. It was the only piece of reality she could cling onto as he threatened to splinter the world around her. She should have been more horrified about the door being open. The idea that they could be discovered should be like a cold shower especially after what happened the day prior. 

Lydia’s fractured mind surmised that she must have been developing a voyeuristic kink to accompany her spectrophia. His hands pawed at her breasts and the game got harder. His practice fingers worked at her clit unwinding her faster then before. “Beej...BEETLE...ah…mphhh” release crept closer and closer, every muscle in her body stretched taught before finally she snapped. A scream bubbled up in her throat and threatened to break lose. 

…

Beetlejuice felt her muscles contract around his tongue as she came. He shot another arm up to her mouth jamming two of his fingers into her mouth to stop her from yelling out. She bit down on his fingers but he didn’t care, he was just concerned about working her through her orgasm. He pulled his tongue out with an unnecessarily loud slurp, pulling himself up into the bed and flopping down next to her with one hand still softly working himself “Told ya you could do it” he smiled at her licking around his mouth.

… 

Lydia’s back arched as waves of pleasure ran through her. Her scream was stifled by the fingers in her mouth. Lucky to as it would have certainly convinced a bystander she was being murdered. She felt him withdraw and move next to her. Breathing hard she turned her head to look at him. Her cheeks were rosey and eyes bright. 

“Are you full now?” she asked flashing him a crooked smile. She rolled over and seized hold of his cock with a devilish grin “because it’s your turn to try to stay quiet” she smirked bringing her mouth down and taking him in as far as she could go. She sucked hatd, lapping up the precum already there from his own ministrations. Lydia was a twisted bitch, she wanted to give as good as she got, but with the added challenge of seeing if he could stay quiet. The thrill of being caught only made it more exciting. 

…

Beetlejuice was about to respond but was cut off when Lydia unexpectedly swallowed around him. He bit into his own arm to stop himself from crying out. His hands shot to her hair gripping onto it like she’d just done to him. His hips bucked up into her and he bit his lip to stop himself from being too loud. All he could get out was a strained 

“Fuck Lyds…” before all he could manage was low growls coming from his chest.

…

Lydia. giggled as his hands roughly grabbed her hair. She glanced up at him seeing his arm in his mouth to try and stifle the groans. Her hands moved to stroke what her mouth couldn’t encompass, Hands wrapping around and pumping. Every so often she gripped his balls, caressing them gently. She pulled her mouth back with a pop to bat her lashes at him feigning innocence “what’s wrong sugar lumps? Is the game too hard? want me to stop?” she smirked knowing his answer .

…

Beetlejuice quietly whined when Lydia pulled back. He looked down to see her smirking mischievously “Lyds the only thing here that’s hard is the thing that should be deep down your throat right now” he mumbled under his breath pushing her head back down onto his length. He wasn’t good at being quiet, it was in his nature to be constantly making some kind of noise. But the idea of being caught was just edging him on even more and he could tell Lydia felt the same with how eager she was to tease him. He held her head down with both hands until her nose was touching his stomach, quickly letting her go so she could breath.

…

Lydia’s retort was lost as he pushed her head back down for her mouth to encompass his cock. She returned to her ministrations obediently her hands moving to cover what she couldn’t. She’d managed not to gag as he pushed her down, her nose brushing against his stomach but didn’t want to push her luck. She doubled her efforts to make up for teasing him, sucking with enough enthusiasm it seemed like she was trying to tear it off. It was strange to have him so quiet, typically she listened for his groans, foul epitaphs and encouragements. She glanced up at him, wanting to make sure she was doing well. 

…

Beetlejuice caught her eyes when she looked up at him, he could tell what she was asking and he nodded frantically. He still couldn’t keep himself completely quiet, tiny squeaks and muffled swears still slipped out. “Fuck Lyds I’m…” he couldn’t finish his sentence before he came. 

Lydia managed to pull off him in time learning from experience. His ectoplasmic cum hit the floorboards with a splat, Beetlejuice clawed at the sheets and bit into his lip to keep himself from making the noises he wanted too. When he finally came down he opened his eyes to see Lydia smirking smugly at him from in between his legs “technically I was quiet so I didn’t lose” he panted.

…

Lydia giggled leaning in to place a soft kiss on the head of his cock before pulling herself up to sit beside him on the bed. “Ok fine you didn’t lose” she grinned running her fingers through his hair “I’m assuming the calypso music Adam is blasting downstairs helps with that too” she glanced at the clock next to her bed. 

Maxie Dean was set to arrive in a few hours. More time had passed then she originally thought. “Its going to be kind of nice, as much as I hate that he’s coming here again...it’ll be different then before...I’m sure you’ll make a better scaring partner then the Maitlands”

…

Beetlejuice huffed ya her comment “Pfffff it’s not hard to be better at scaring than the maitlands” he rolled his eyes pulling her onto his lap and purring softly as she scratched at his hair. He followed her gaze to the clock “almost showtime babes, if you’re gonna have a shower I don’t wanna be anywhere near that” he shivered dramatically at the thought of hot soapy water 

“I do have an outfit planned for you though” he grinned running his hands up her sides “I mean it’s not as revealing as I’d like but I’m trying not too upset daddy too much” 

....

Lydia shook her head “Showers can be fun Beej...if you could just get past the water part I think you’d like it...you’d like the view at least” she traced the line of moss on his cheek, trailing along where it shifted into facial hair and then back to moss. “I don’t know if I should be excited or nervous about what you’ve got planned for me to wear” she grinned “anything is better then that frilly nonsense Delia made me wear”

As if saying her name aloud summoned her a knock on the door was heard, coupled with the phrase “knock knock” as Delia poked her head in. She observed the two of them, Lydia leaning on Beetlejuice’s chest she sat in his lap. Clearly she had been sent to check on the pair, either that or had been sent away from helping prep for dinner. “Just wanted to make sure you were all set for tonight...have you two been keeping busy? Oh you made slime!” she remarked gesturing to the splatter of ectoplasmic cum still on the ground. 

…

Beetlejuice tensed when he heard Delia come in. Not only was the puddle of his cum still on the floor but his dick was still very much out. Luckily the way Lydia was sitting against his chest obscured Delias view

“Yeah, uh hi Delia we’re fine just deciding what we’re gonna wear tonight” Beetlejuice awkwardly smiled. He could sense Lydia was just as uncomfortable as he was. 

“Well anything you could wear besides that suit would be much more appealing” Delia smiled contently “I do wish we knew what happened to that yellow dress though Lydia, it looked great on you!” Beetlejuice glances at Lydia and held back a laugh knowing exactly what happened to it

… 

Lydia froze, luckly Delia’s sudden appearance startled her enough that she didn’t make efforts to move and expose him. It was better then being discovered moments ago but still left a very awkward situation in its wake as her stepmother as blissfully unaware of what was happening. Her eyes flicked to the spill on the floor and then back to Beetlejuice. Her pale countenence began to tinge pink 

“Yeah we were just discussing options...on stripes and stuff” she tried to appear casual, only managing to become more stiff in the process. She bit her lip catching the look Beetlejuice gave her struggling to swallow the laugh that bubbled up. She considered telling her that it now lay in shreds in the Winter river dump but that wouldn’t do any good. 

“Oh yeah, to bad...you have  _ such _ good taste Delia” she opted to feed her ego instead “I can’t wait to hear your opinion on what Beej makes for me tonight” 

…

Delia smiled at the compliment “yes well I’m going to get myself ready, make sure you clean up that mess on the floor!” She waved before slipping out the door happily. The second Delia’s back was turned Beetlejuice relaxed, flicking his hand to clean up the mess 

“That was a close one, fuck that woman is nosy” he grumbled rolling Lydia off him and bringing a hand to his face in thought “now all I gotta do is to come up with an outfit for you, any suggestions?” He knew it would be something black with probably a touch of red that he could match on himself.

…

Once she left the room Lydia breathed a sigh of relief pressing her forehead against Beetlejuice’s starting to laugh “Could have been worse” she remarked standing up as he rolled her off. She considered the question as she started to take off her pajamas again this time with the intention of showering. 

“hmm well, if you’re asking for suggestions…I like dresses that hang just above my knees and my arms covered. I like lace” she listed off “and tell you what, if I like what you pick, I let you tear it off of me later?” she punctuated this by kicking off her pajamas bottoms and sauntering off to the bathroom. “going to hop in the shower...dont exorcise anyone while I’m gone”

Beetlejuice watched her intently as she stripped her pajamas off, mently taking notes on what she was telling him about the outfit. His ears perked up at her comment though “wow, you really know how to drive a deal babes” he licked his lips but immediately scrunched up his face at the mention of the shower “eh no promises babes” he watched her head into the bathroom and followed. He could tell by the look he got that this was unexpected “what? I’m not gettin in i just wanna watch”

…

Lydia shook her head and set a towel next to the shower for when she got out “pervert” she grinned leaning in to twist the taps so they came to life spewing hot water. “If You touch yourself I win and you have to join me” she challenge as she stepped inside the stall. 

The hot water felt soothing, she felt her sore muscles relax in response and dipped her hair back sighing contentedly. Steam began to fill the bathroom as she started on her hair, soaking the raven locks in shampoo, working out all of the remnants of cum that had found home there. She stated on her body next, running soap down her figure while smirking at him knowingly. Her hands moved over her breasts and down her sides 

…

Beetlejuice grumbled “That is so unfair, I don’t have to do what you say” he pouted like a toddler but sat down to watch her anyway, placing his hands on his knees. After a few minutes he was shifting uncomfortably, she looked so gorgeous with her skin flushed pink and wet hair sticking to her neck. Beetlejuice sighed dramatically, she knew what she was doing but he was determined not to step foot in that shower. Subtly he brought one of his feet closer to his crotch desperately trying to rub himself on his boot without Lydia noticing.

…

She kept half an eye on him as she continued with her shower, taking a special delight in seeing him pouting “Mmmhmm...we both know you can’t resist” she teased looking over her shoulder at him as she dipped her head back to rinse out the suds. The glass began to fog obscuring her view, and likely his, still with a swipe of her hands she could still see his face. Deciding to up the stakes she made a show of dropping her soap, bending over to retrieve it. She dragged her hand along the glass leaving a streaky handprint to cut through the steam. 

…

Beetlejuice let out a whine loud enough that Lydia was definitely able to hear it. He was starting to weigh up his options, on one hand he could pin her up against the shower wall while she’s all nice and slippery but on the other hand he couldn’t remember the last time he was clean. He shifted impatiently watching her bend over made him yelp 

“c’mon Lyds this isn’t fair” he made his way over to the shower door pressing his hands against the glass giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

…

Lydia pressed her hand to the glass on the other side blinking wide innocent eyes at him “What’s not fair BJ?” she tilted her head to the side smiling coyly. “feelin…anxious?” she turned from him again reaching to grab her loofa and squiring bodywash on to it. The scent of lavender and black currant filled the room as she ran it over her self, maintaining eye contact. She may have been acting as though she had no idea but was very aware as he turned to pressing himself fully against the glass. It fogged more due to the contrast of the hot steam and his cold hands..

…

Beetlejuice bit down on his lip before growling in frustration again “if anyone finds out about this” he closed his eyes cringing and in a blink he was naked under the water with Lydia. He stood frozen under the warm water as it washed over his body. He finally opened his eyes to see Lydia gigging at him “it’s not funny” his hair lost all its volume as it was drenched, sticking to the side of his face.

…

Lydia bit her lip to stifle her giggles and slipped her arms over his shoulders. “So did you touch yourself then?” she grinned dropping the loofa to the ground. She didn’t want to risk messing up his scent. She liked that he smelled like decay, it was part of what made him strange and unusual. Her hand moved to run through his now soaked hair and she giggled again. “This isn’t so bad is it?” her other hand trailed down his chest and lingered at his waist. 

…

Beetlejuice huffed leaning into Lydia’s touch “technically I didn’t, but I think I might have imploded if I waited much longer” he growled nuzzling into her neck and nipping at her warm skin. He backed her up against the shower wall, running his hands down to her breasts taking both of them in his hands 

“You better count yourself special Lyds, you’re the only person in the last milenia that’s gotten me in clean water” he grabbed her hips and flipped her around so her hands were on the wall and she was pressing up against his cock. He leaned down to kiss the back of her neck “who am I kidding? You are special.”

…

Lydia gasped as he flipped her around, her voice turning molten as she felt his cock brush against her “Mmm’special?” she purred. She pressed herself back against him. She was already slick with arousal “I think you’ve earned a reward...” she spread her legs to accommodate him “what’d you think?”

…

Beetlejuice growled happily as he slid his fingers in between her legs. His hands gripped at her hips as he positioned himself against her heat. He slowly pushed into her, choking on a groan as he felt how hot she was in contrast to his icy cold body. He thrust into her fully, sliding his hand around to her stomach where he could feel himself bulging her stomach out.

…

Her fingers dragged against the shower wall, there was nothing for them to gain purchase on. She felt their differing temperatures so strongly, amplified by the warm water pouring around them. He thrust all the way into her and she moaned going to clamp a hand over her mouth before she was overheard. Her other moved to cup his face. She turned her own so she could kiss him. Having him inside her again brought about the old sore feeling from the day before. She moved her hips desperate to have him move within her, to have as much of him as she could. 

…

Beetlejuice held onto her tight, lifting her up and down on his cock. He slapped a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet and bit down on her shoulder to silence himself. He moved her whole body like it was nothing, she was so small compared to him but so strong and he loved it. In the middle of it all there was a knock at the door 

“Lydia please don’t be too much longer, we’re gonna run out of hot water”  _ ugh Delia _ . Beetlejuice didn’t stop he kept pounding into Lydia as Delia waited for a response.

…

It was lucky his hand clamped over her mouth or the sounds escaping her would have alerted Delia right away. She whimpered as his teeth sunk into her shoulder, loving it all the same. Her fingers tangled in his hair, scratching at his scalp. It was probably the closest thing it had gotten to being exfoliated in the last century. Each thrust brought her closer, his powerful body pounded into her threatening to tear her apart. She moaned against his hand. 

She barely registered Delia’s voice outside the bathroom urging her to hurry up. She turned her head freeing her lips from his hand to call out “Oh-Okay-Ah!” she called out her voice shaking. She followed his example and bit down on his arm to muffle herself. Her hips undulated against his, savoring each smacking sound that came as his hips pounded against hers. 

…

Beetlejuice heard Delia walk away and started pounding into her harder “nice save Babes, I’m surprised she didn’t ask where I was...” he happily let her bite into his arm to keep herself quiet. He picked up his pace, sliding his hand down to rub at her clit. He felt her tighten around him and his grip on her hips tightened. 

…

Lydia was unable to form words to respond, all she could make where mews of pleasure as his hips slammed into hers. Her body began to shake from the sheer force of energy she had to muster to keep up, even if with him doing most of the work. She turned her head bringing his face to hers to press her lips against his. 

Her mouth fell open as his expert fingers rubbed at her clit. Her breaths became harsher, her moans were more desperate. Her back arched into him as she came. Her grip on his hair threatened to pull strands from his head as she kissed him in an attempt to silence herself. Her grip on reality faltered as pleasure ran through her, one hand moved down her body and over her stomach where she could feel the bulge of his cock pounding in and out of her.

…

Beetlejuice felt Lydia cum and after that he was gone, he let out a strangled growl as he came inside her filling up her stomach. He weekly thrust into her a few more times before pulling out and watching his cum drip down her legs. He gave her a kiss on the back of her neck before pulling her into his arms, he could feel her go slack against him and he snickered 

“C’mon babes you can’t be tired already we’ve got a show to do”

…

Lydia sagged against him with a dazed smile as she floated in her post-orgasm bliss. She laid her arms over his and giggled tilting her head back to look at him. “showers aren’t so bad now right?” she breathed and prepared herself to move on to the next.”That’s right we do, time to play the perfect normal daughter” she turned the water off reluctantly and after pressing a kiss to each of the hands wrapped around her wiggled out of his grip to grab a towel. Her legs wobbled as she walked causing her to look at him mischievously “you’re gonna need to give me heels Beej, so I have a reason to be walking like this” she winked

…

Beetlejuice shrugged “well you make ‘em a lot better” he watched her turn off the water in relief “Yeah and I get to play normal human boyfriend” he saw her wobble out of the shower and smiled approvingly. He followed her shaking himself off like a dog, sending drops of water around the bathroom. He scratched at his hair until it poofed back into its normal shape “man it feels weird being clean” he shuddered.

…

Lydia rolled her eyes seeing the droplets of water sent all over her bathroom. She shook her head with a smile “It was a one time only thing though right?” she asked “or have I cured your shower aversion?” she stepped up to him again wrapping her arms around his torso. “You still smell like you though” she smiled happily. She allowed herself to stand there a moment before glancing at the time and sighing “Time to get dressed...now, no peaking I’m gonna put something special on underneath that I want to be a surprise got it?” 

…

Beetlejuice thought for a minute before shrugging “Hmmm only if you’re in there as well, I’d say it’s pretty good motivation” he put his arms around her and smiled back at her. He watched her pull away and he raised his eyebrows at her comment “a surprise huh?” 

He flicked his hand juicing up a short black dress with fishnet sleeves for her leaving it on her bed “I would’ve gone shorter but I don’t think old Chucky would be too happy with me” he called out. While he was waiting in the bathroom he decided to get himself ready. He shifted himself into his human form with a dress shirt, tie, and plain black pants. Pretty much the same getup he’d worn to Claire’s party. He looked at himself in the mirror, he looked normal enough.

…

Lydia wiggled free of his arms and moved to retrieve a box from under her bed. She’d taken to hiding things around her room given that she knew he liked to rifle through her drawers when she was at school. “Yes, a surprise” she repeated, “an after-dinner treat” she waited for him to go into the bathroom before slipping the box out. Lifting the lid she unveiled a variety of naughty items. 

Ball gags she’d been forced to take off her boots, and racy lingerie. She was grateful for discrete packaging with online purchases when she ordered those. It stood as a shrine to the credit card she’d stolen from her father as part of her grieving process. She hadn’t gotten in trouble either, mostly as Charles didn’t want to address  _ what _ she’d ordered. She retrieved the item in question and slipped the box back under. She cast another glance at the bathroom to ensure he wasn’t peaking before putting the outfit on. 

It was a deep red set, sporting a spiderweb pattern made of iridescent lace. Her push-up bra enhanced her meager chest, bejeweled insects dotted the fabric centered by a spider pendant centered in her cleavage. The pattern was repeated on the matching panty set, though it sported arguably less fabric. Her favorite detail was the beetle printed right above the strip of her thong. Giving herself one more look over in the mirror she slipped on the outfit he’d laid out for her. She smoothed her hands over the fabric and looked at her reflection 

“I think my father will be relieved to see its not made of leather or sporting a massive slit” she called to him “you can come out now” she added before setting down to do her makeup. 

…

Beetlejuice poked his head out of the bathroom when she called “ugh he’s no fun” he walked up behind her in the mirror, proud of his work on the dress even if he was just going to rip it off her later. He watched her pull out her makeup, intensely watching her apply it.

“Well y’know you look good in anything anyway” he started digging through her makeup bag bringing out a brush and gently licking the end. He screwed up his face at it before putting it back and noticing her small giggle at him. “Hey, how was I supposed to know what it tasted like if I didn’t try” he shrugged as he watched her finish her makeup “so, you ready to go play normal babes?” He stuck his arm out for her to take.

…

“Sometimes I question if I should be concerned about kissing you” Lydia shook her head at him grinning. She set down her eyeliner satisfied with the sharp point she’d made at the corner of her eye. She stood up frowning as she observing the changes he’d made to his appearance. He was still attractive and looked like himself if she stared at him hard enough but it just wasn’t right. She focused on his eyes, those remained the same reptilian obs she’d fallen in love with. 

“Its Showtime” she grinned lowering her voice and speaking hoarsely in imitation of his voice. She linked arms with him and walked out of the room, descending into the madness of the rest of the house. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading Breathers! From time to time this work may feature inspiration from authors on this site. This is the byproduct of having a plotless rp. Credit will always be given to those talented muses :)


End file.
